Ruler of the Stars
by pinksnail
Summary: Previously known as TURNING TO DARKNESS... Mystery surrounds the Dragon Kingdom and Natsu seems to be involved in it all. Lucy is determined to solve this puzzle whilst on her journey to save Natsu. Beginning of NaLu, other pairing too, read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail**

**Ruler of the Stars**

* * *

**The idea for this FanFiction came to me one night after watching a marathon of Fairy Tail back to back and I was like "Wow, I have to write this down!"**

**By the way, I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did I would have a Manga team drawing this idea out right now.**

**And I'm sorry this first bit isn't as good as some parts coming up but I have to build up the Dramatic tension and whatever so...**

* * *

**Lucy:**

I woke up feeling that it was going to be a good day. The sun poured in from my window warming my feet which poked out of the end of the bed covers. I sat up yawning while I stretched. Right, breakfast. I jumped out of bed and skipped into the kitchen. I cracked some eggs into a pan, listening to them sizzle. I turned on my radio to full blast and pranced around my kitchen wiggling my hips in time to the music. It was a good song. A timer went off to indicate my omelette was ready. MMM! It smelt good. I sat eating my omelette wondering what sort of job I might do today (as Natsu had said the other day it would be my pick). Finishing my food, I dumped my plate into the sink thinking I would wash it later. I then pulled off my clothes replacing them with a towel. I was going to have a nice relaxing bath before I went to the guild. I opened the door...

GRAY! "LUCY KICK!" Gray went flying out of my bath tub, completely naked and hit the wall with a thud. "Owww! So that's what a Lucy kick feels like."

"Puts some clothes on" I said throwing his underwear at him. I suppose I was used to him stripping now but I still didn't want to see it, especially in my own home. "Gray, what are you doing here? Because if its just to have a nice bath you can leave now." I snapped.

"I just thought you might want to know that Natsu has challenged Laxus to a fight." Gray replied.

"WHAT! AGAIN!"

"Yep."

"He got beaten to a pulp last time!" I exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Is he stupid?"

"Yep."

"We have to go now. One second, let me change." I said pushing him out the bathroom. Once I had changed I came out of the bathroom saying "I'm ready."

"Good," Gray said pulling me on to his back, "We've got to go now if we want to see it." He ran for the window and jumped. I shrieked and shut my eyes tight. As we hit the ground I grumbled "What's wrong with using the door?" I stumbled after Gray who was pulling me down the street 90 mph.

**Natsu:**

"Happy, I'm all fired up. I know I'm going to win!" I boasted.

"Aye, sir!," Happy trilled nodding in agreement, " You've been through a lot since you last fought him. I think you have a good chance of winning." I looked around, it was the same as last time I challenged him, the whole of Mongolia had turned it into an excuse for a party. The whole park was decorated in streamers and lanterns. There were food stalls, craft stalls and the fairy tale souvenir stall. There we even card board cut outs of me and Laxus where you could have your picture painted with them by Reedus. "Natsu!" Oh no! It was Lucy and I think she found out about the fight. Maybe she would calm down if I'm cheery with her.

"Oh, hi Luce." I said grimacing at the expression on her face. I could see Gray standing sheepishly behind her.

"Don't "Oh, hi Luce me"! Don't you ever learn?"

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Lucy, calm down." Happy intervened.

"No, I won't calm down! Natsu, you're gonna get beaten up again and I hope you don't come to sleep off your injuries at my house!" Lucy declared. She then turned around and stormed off with happy zooming after her.

"Gray! You told her didn't you?"

"Well... Yeah." He admitted.

"I didn't want her to know till the fight was over. You know she always gets like this." I growled.

"Don't start a fight with me. You've got to save your energy for Laxus."

"I suppose..." I huffed irritably.

"She only gets like this because she's looking out for you, you know." Gray explained.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed then added chuckling, "It's just sometimes she can actually be scarier than Erza." Gray laughed as well.

"I know what you mean. She kicked me out of her bath tub this morning." Gray guffawed.

"Who kicked you out of a bath tub?" Erza inquired appearing from nowhere.

"Errmm... How much of that conversation did you her Erza?" Grey squeaked.

"Just the bath bit. Who kicked you?" Erza replied. Me and Gray both sighed in relief.

"Oh. Just Lucy. You know how she is when you use her bath, so moody." Gray answered.

"What!" Erza snarled. Oh, boy was Gray in trouble. "I thought I told you not to use Lucy's stuff without permission." Erza pointed her sword at Gray, she was look'in dead serious. "You have upset our friend by using her bath, for this you must be punished." Just then Lucy and happy reappeared sharing cotton candy on a stick together. To Lucy's bewilderment Erza bent down on one knee, looking at the floor in shame. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I have failed you. All you ask is for Gray not to use your bath, but alas he has. Please, hit me."

Lucy was waving her hands back and forth shaking her head. "N-No Erza its fine, really. Don't worry about it." Lucy spluttered.

"You are a good friend, Lucy," said Erza standing up," And as for you two I never want to see or hear about you using Lucy's bath again!" I didn't even use the bath but Ezra's scary so...

"Aye, Sir!" Me and Gray said in unison.

"Oh, god. Here comes happy mark two again."Lucy muttered to herself.

"Aye, Sir!" added Happy. Erza gave Gray and me one last warning look and walked off.

"Errm anyway, Natsu sorry I got angry at you... It was just I was annoyed you didn't tell me. That was all." Said Lucy.

"That's ok, I should have told." I replied.

"Friends again?" Asked Lucy a smile playing around her lips.

"Friends." I said. We both laughed.

"Do you want some cotton candy?" Lucy asked me.

"Sure."

**Lucy:**

It was evening now. When Natsu and Laxus' fight was scheduled for. I said before I was angry because Natsu didn't tell me about the fight but it wasn't just that. I didn't want to see him hurt. I know this is only a friendly challenge but neither of them are known for taking it easy just because there in the same guild. I watched with anticipation as Natsu and Laxus made their way to the centre of the park. Jason, the annoying reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, stood on the stage holding on to a microphone. "Hi everyone. We are about to watch a COOL, COOL, COOL battle between Laxus and Natsu of Fairy Tail." announced Jason. "It's almost 8 o'clock folks so make sure you join in the 10 second count down with me, stating now."

10.

Natsu looks very determined...

9.

And he has been training...

8.

But look at Laxus...

7.

He must have been training too...

6.

He looks so powerful...

5.

He's the grandson of a guild leader...

4.

And an S-class wizard...

3.

Natsu's going to be badly hurt whether he wins or losses...

2.

I should have talked him out of it...

1.

But this is my friend Natsu who I can count on no matter what. I believe in him. I believe in him!

"I know you can do this Natsu!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me and grinned.

Then Jason yelled at the top of his voice "Fight!"

**Natsu:**

Thanks for believing in me Lucy. I won't let you down, I promise. I hoped she would get the message through my smile.

Then Jason yelled at the top of his voice "Fight!" I was slow on the uptake; consequently Laxus was able to throw the first punch at me. Laxus had a triumphant smirk on his face. But I soon aimed a kick back at him which made contact. So I was able to return the smirk back at him. We first started in hand to hand combat but soon Laxus started to take me more seriously as more and more of my punches made contact. He started to send orbs of electricity in my direction which I smashed with Flaming punches causing an explosion which knocked us both back a few spaces. "It's true you have got stronger Salamander but I have too. I'm the one who's going to win this. " declared Laxus.

"I wouldn't make bets like that just yet." I said, with a wide grin on my face. I let out a jet of flames which surprised Laxus, giving him hardly enough time to dodge it. Laxus' smile faltered. Laxus held his arms open wide and said, his hands crackling with sparks "You haven't seen my true power yet Natsu!" A lightning storm then rained down on me from the heavens. It was excruciatingly painful. But I had to endure it, I couldn't let Lucy down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**"You haven't seen my true power yet Natsu!" A lightning storm then rained down on me from the heavens. It was excruciatingly painful. But I had to endure it, I couldn't let Lucy down.  
**

* * *

**Gray:**

"Natsu" Lucy cried out. The bright lights were reflected in her eyes from the storm and I could see the anguish in them too.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Lucy. Natsu's power comes from his emotion and here surrounded by his friends, he's bound to be stronger than ever. I think he doesn't want to let you down." I said reassuringly.

"Really?" She said sounding more positive now.

"Of course. Think back. When have you seen Natsu at his strongest?" I questioned her.

She let a gasp as it dawned on her "When he's feeling a powerful emotion."

"Exactly. I think it's like that for a lot of wizards."

"Even you?" Lucy asked wryly.

"Yeah, even me." I admitted.

**Natsu:**

We had been fighting for 20 minutes now and we were both starting to tire. We had both used up a lot of our magic power and had taken quite a beating. Laxus was very strong and had good defence, while I just went all out for the attack. He wasn't as injured as me. I was kneeling and I could feel my whole body aching especially my head which was throbbing. For a moment I thought about giving up. But then I heard Lucy call out my name from the crowds. I raised my head to see just for a few seconds to see a blond haired head bobbing in the crowd soon to be swallowed up by the masses of people. Lucy knows I can do this, my team knows I can do this. I can do this! I staggered to my feet. Laxus looked slightly taken a back for a moment and then grinned at me. "Aren't you just about done yet, Natsu? You know I've practically already won." Said Laxus.

"No." I said "We're not done till I hit the floor knocked out cold."

"Then I'll make it quick for you." Laxus brought down another lightning storm but this time I was ready. I jumped in to the air navigating my way around the thunder bolts using my fire to propel me through the sky. As I twisted in midair over Laxus, I could see the shock on his face at my determination. I felt power building inside me and I let it out. My whole body was forced backwards for the huge stream on fire which engulfed Laxus. But Gravity started pulling down. I pulled my fist back it also shrouded in flame as I hurtled towards the huge dome of fire. I put all my remaining strength into that one punch. And as I hit the entire city must have shook. I was thrown back from that blast. I was thrown backwards and hit the tree. From there everything was blurry.

**Lucy:**

"Laxus is first down. The winner is Natsu Dragneel!" exclaims Jason. I was the first to run in to the fight area. Closely followed by Gray, Erza and the rest of the guild. Some of the guild went to revive Laxus. But I stayed with Natsu. "Wendy," I said calling over a young, blue haired Dragon Slayer "Wendy you need to heal Natsu."

"Right." Wendy said rushing over. She leaned over him, holding her hands over his chest. A blue light radiated from Wendy's hands healing most of Natsu's wounds. "I've healed most of his major injuries but he'll still have to rest for a few days to fully recover." Said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy." I said.

"Owww! What happened?" Natsu said opening his eyes.

"You won Natsu, you beat Laxus." I said beaming at him, "But you'll need to rest for a few days."

"I won..." Natsu said before falling unconscious again.

"You better take him to your house to look after him, Lucy. We can take shifts in taking care of him." Erza stated.

"I'll take the first shift." I said.

"We'd better stay here and help out Wendy." Erza suggested.

" I'll heal Laxus." Wendy added. I waved to Erza and Wendy and started attempting to haul Natsu back to my house.

"Hey, Lucy! Wait up." Shouted Gray running over to me "I can carry him for you."

"Thanks." I said surprised but pleased.

Gray helped me to carry Natsu home and lay him in my bed.

"Are you sure your ok to watch him on your own?" said Gray.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I replied.

"Ok. I'll take the shift from 9 o'clock tomorrow."

"Thanks Gray" I smiled. Gray smiled back, waved then jumped from the window. Although Gray seems quite cold on the outside I think he must have a really soft centre. I've been seeing more and more of this side of him since my Father's death. I think he must feel sorry for me or maybe it's because he can relate to me. He's lost loved ones to after all. Just as I was thinking about this Natsu started to groan.

"You ok Natsu? Do you need anything?" I asked him but I don't really think he was fully conscious because he muttered something about fish under his breath and fell back asleep. Wow, he really was turning into a Happy mark 2. Happy! Where was he? I had completely forgotten about him. Just then Plue tumbled out of the kitchen followed by Happy (coincidently he was eating a fish).

"Happy! There you are."I said relieved then added annoyed, "And I see you've been helping yourself to my fish again."

"Aye, you buy nice fish Lucy. Want some?"

"No, I prefer my fish cooked thanks." I said bitterly.

"Suit yourself." Said Happy, tucking into the fish.

"Did you see the fight?" I asked Happy.

"Aye, I was with Carla and Wendy. When the fight was over I saw you and Gray taking Natsu back here, so I followed but I got distracted by your lovely fish here." Explained Happy.

"Are you two tired?"

"Aye, sir!" answered Happy.

"Pue, Plue." answered Plue.

"I'll make up a bed for us then." I said. Me, Happy and Plue got to work on making a comfy bed for ourselves on the floor. We pulled out silk cushions and cotton blankets from the cupboard. I even called Aries to make some wool for us to sleep on. Considering there was mattress under us the bed was extremely comfy as we snuggled down into the wool together. It was relaxing. It was making me too relaxed. I needed to stay awake for Natsu. But it was so comfy...

I woke up to deafening crash the next morning as a bunch of strangers crashed through my door. There must have been about four of them, they all wore black covering their faces and had strange dragon tattoos. I was up on my feet quickly but they were faster. I was shot in the stomach by a jet of magic. Gun magic. Like Bisca and Alzack. "Lucy!" Shouted happy starting to head towards me but he was shot too. The force of it made him fly back and hit the wall. He was out cold. "Happy, no..." I was on my hand and knees. Everything was blurry. What were the strangers doing? As my vision started to clear, I could see them grabbing Natsu. "Natsu." I said weakly. The next time stronger, I screamed "Natsu!" He suddenly opened his eyes. He was franticly calling for me, calling my name. "Lucy, Lucy, LUCY" His voice compelled me to move. His voice urged my legs to move. His voice was begging for me to be at his side. "Natsu" I got up. He roared my name back at me.

"Gag him." Said one of the men. They tied a cloth around his mouth stopping his voice. I started to move. I started to run. "Natsu!" What was this pain in my leg? They were shooting at me again... I was shot in the leg, the arm, the neck but I didn't care, I just kept running. Until I was shot in the chest. My heart was thumping in an irregular pattern. I hit the floor with a thud. And when I had managed to get back onto my hand and knees I saw him one last time. It was brief, but as his eyes bore into mine I saw his hopelessness, sadness and anger but I also saw a message. It was a simple thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":  
And when I had managed to get back onto my hand and knees I saw him one last time. It was brief, but as his eyes bore into mine I saw his hopelessness, sadness and anger but I also saw a message. It was a simple thank you.  
**

* * *

**Erza:**

"Hey, Lucy. Gray couldn't come, so I'm taking his shift," I shouted up to Lucy's room as I climbed the stairs. As I reached the top I realized something was wrong. There was no door to Lucy's room just splinters of wood. "Lucy?" I called out moving cautiously through the wreckage. Then I saw her. She was in a crumpled heap in the middle of the room. "Lucy!" I rushed to her side and knelt by her. I turned her head to face me. I grimaced at her tear stained face, which looked more like a bloody mess. "Erza..." She whispered.

"Lucy, what happened? Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu..." She said in a barely audible whisper. Then something inside of her must have snapped because she started to scream and cry and call for Natsu. I had never seen Lucy like this before. The bubbly blond I knew had gone, to where I don't know. But she had been replaced by something that scared me. I was even more scared when she started to twitch and convulse on the floor. "Lucy, I'm sorry for this." I said tears rolling down my cheek. I punched Lucy in the stomach, and then all was quiet.

**Lucy:**

I awoke in a white sparking room that smelt of detergent and bleach. I tried to make out my surroundings but my gaze was still hazy. I could see men and women dressed all in white. Was this Heaven? No. I don't know what Heaven would look like but it wouldn't be this. I felt something squishy beneath me. A mattress? I was in a bed, but where? At the foot of my bed I could hear low voices murmuring. I recognised one voice. Erza? Then I remembered! "Natsu, Natsu!" I started to scream and call for him, wanting him back by my side.

Other people also started to shout then, frantically running around the room. "She's awake!"

"Quickly, quickly."

"Get the needle" I then felt a sharp pain in my right thigh. I started to feel woozy and sleepy... Then I started to relax where I slipped into a dream where I was also comfortable and sleepy. Then the strangers crashed through my door once more to steal Natsu away in the dead of night. I heard for a second time Natsu hysterically screaming my name. I saw for a second time his heartbreaking stare. Then I tasted for a second time the blood running into my mouth from the injuries I got when, for simple pleasure, one of the strangers stayed behind to beat me and watch me cry. It continued in a cycle. I couldn't count how many times I had relived that nightmare before I awoke once more.

"Natsu, Natsu!" I screamed. I was strapped to a bed by my chest and legs. I couldn't move. I had to get out of here to save Natsu. "Natsu" I howled again.

"Lucy, calm down." Said a sad familiar voice.

"H-Happy?" I asked trembling with fear.

"Aye, it's me Lucy." He said softly. I turned to face him and I saw him staring at me petrified although he tried to hide it.

"Happy, we have to go save Natsu. Get me out of these things." I said.

"No, Lucy. You're not... Well. You can't save him right now." Happy replied his voice also starting to shake.

"What are you talking about? We're his friends. Please. Please, Happy. We have to save him." I pleaded. I saw Happy slowly shake his head which caused me to snap again. I started to scream and Wail for Natsu again but was stopped by another familiar voice. "The doctors will knock you out again if you keep going on like this." Gray said.

"Gray? You're here to?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where am I?"

"In hospital. You got pretty beat up."

"Is everyone else in the guild ok?" I inquired.

"Yes. A lot of them came to visit you but with you in this condition... they stopped coming. But me, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Levy have been coming to see you every day." What gray said to me was strange. I lifted a hand to my face, it felt smooth and healed.

"Why would people not visit me just because I've been beat up? And my wounds are healed now." I said.

"It's not your physical condition, Lucy... It's your mental condition." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You've been pretty crazy since Natsu was taken. The doctor has classed you as mentally unstable. If you're ever awake when someone visits you start screaming at them. You even tried to strangle me once or twice. That's why you're tied to the bed now." explained Gray.

"I-I'm sorry. I suppose I am mental." I said breaking down into tears. Gray was shaking his head back and forth trying to calm me.

"No. No, Lucy, please don't cry. You're not mental; you're just... hurting on the inside." Gray said trying to wipe the tears from my face. "Look how about I try and get you out of here. I'll go talk to the doctors now." Gray moved away from me but I stopped him by taking hold of his wrist. He turned around, looking slightly baffled. "Gray thanks for coming to see me so much, even when I tried to strangle you." I sniffled.

He still looked confused for a moment but then smiled at me. "Don't mention it. Happy can you look after Lucy while I'm gone?"

"Aye." Happy said nodding. Gray gave me one last sad smile and then turned, heading for the door.

"Happy, I'm sorry I scared you before." I croaked.

"No you didn't." replied Happy. He picked up a tissue and started to wipe my eyes. I could tell he was lying.

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend Happy. I could tell you were terrified by me." I said in disbelief.

Happy shook his head. "It wasn't like that Lucy. I suppose I was scared of you but not in that way. It was more like you were a completely different person and I was scared that the Lucy I knew had gone."

"Well I'm back now and I'm not going to leave you again." I said pulling the Exceed into a hug.

"Thank you, Lucy. For coming back." Happy whispered.

**Gray:**

It had taken a lot of persuading but I finally got the doctor to agree to let Lucy leave the hospital. She seemed Happy to be out of there. I couldn't blame her. It always felt too stuffy and unfamiliar in hospitals. It will probably do her good to be going home to Fairy Tail.

Lucy walked beside me, intent on watching the ground. "Are you ok, Lucy?" I asked her. She nodded still looking at the ground. I obviously wasn't going to get anything out of her so I decided to leave her to think. We carried on walking. After a few more minutes Lucy asked me unexpectedly "Gray, how did you persuade the doctors to let me go?"

"I told them that looking for Natsu might help your mental condition." I replied.

"I think it will..."

Silence.

"Errm, Lucy. Are you sure you want to go back to the guild because they'll want to ask you questions about what happened." I added awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm prepared... but Gray, stay with me. I don't want to be lost again. If I start going crazy, please calm me down. You have to make me remember who I am. Promise."

I was taken aback by what Lucy had said but nevertheless I agreed. "Promise." I replied.

We were standing outside the large wooden doors of Fairy Tail. I could see Lucy was scared to go in. Her whole body was trembling uncontrollably. I took her hand saying "Lucy, I'm here. You don't have to worry." She nodded, and then gulped. Together we pushed open the doors to find the normally lively guild shrouded in a gloomy atmosphere. A few people forced a smile for Lucy's sake but most just gave her a sympathetic looks and sad sighs. Lucy also forced a smile on to her face but was still trembling. She just managed to utter "H-Hi, everyone. I-I'm-"at which point she broke into tears, collapsing on the floor. Levy rushed over to cradling Lucy like a child in her arms. "Lu-chan, it's going to be alright. We're all her for you. You can tell us anything." Levy said consolingly. But Lucy just nodded and whimpered. Me and Levy picked Lucy up leading her to the corner of the room to sit down on a barrel. Mira and Erza came and both sat on either side of Lucy. The four of us tried to comfort her, putting friendly arms around her shoulder, wiping away her tears and reassuring her that they would find Natsu, no matter what.

"It's all my fault, he's gone because of me!" Lucy exclaimed, sobbing into her hands. As I looked at her I got the feeling of Deja vu. This was just like the time when Lucy's father had tried to kidnaper her. No matter what her dad did to her I'm sure she still loved him but now her Father was dead and she was left alone with no blood-relatives left. I don't think she would be able to survive through the loss of another loved one. "Lucy. Look at me." I said grasping he shoulders "It's not your fault. You had no idea that those people were coming."

"But if I had only stayed awake-"

"No Lucy, you were outnumbered and they took you by surprise. It's not your fault." I interrupted.

"Its sound to me like it was bunny-girl's fault." Gajeel said harshly.

"Gajeel!" Levy said shocked.

I turned to the dragon slayer holding my fist out to him as I said "Do you want me to knock some sense into the big metal head of yours." Gajeel looked like he was about to punch me in the face but was stopped by the sound of Lucy screaming once more. "Natsu, Natsu!" she screeched. Damn, the fighting must have set her off. She slid down on to the floor, her back against the wall. The guild watched in horror as she started to jerk and tremble again. She rocked back and forth hugging he knees. Whispering "Natsu" over and over to herself in a under tone. After I had promised her. I rushed to her side. I knelt down beside her saying "You are Lucy Heartfilia. Aged 17. You're a Celestial Spirit mage at the guild Fairy Tail. You're a bubbly, friendly, kind person. You told me to help you remember who you are. I Promised."

"Gray?" Lucy said looking up. She was still twitching but at least she had remembered me. I carried on telling her about herself and after about ten minutes she had seemed to have calmed down considerably. When she had composed herself she announced she needed a rest and she was going home. The rest of the guild acted as if nothing had happened but I could tell they were all really worried.

"Lucy, why don't you stay at Fairy Hills with me? Your house is still a mess and it might help you to be around friends." Erza suggested giving me a knowing look. Earlier I had passed on the information the doctors had given me to Erza about how Lucy, given that she is mentally unstable, not to let her be alone because who knew what might happen. I knew what could happen and the thought of it scared me. I could never let Lucy be alone. Not even for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**Earlier I had passed on the information the doctors had given me to Erza about how Lucy, given that she is mentally unstable, not to let her be alone because who knew what might happen. I knew what could happen and the thought of it scared me. I could never let Lucy be alone. Not even for a second.  
**

* * *

**Lucy:**

I forced myself to be calm as I said goodnight to everyone in the guild. They faked smiles, cracked jokes, but who were they kidding. They were scared of me just like happy was in the hospital. Was I going to be like this until we found Natsu, but what if we never found him? I'd have this strange mental illness until the day I die. No, I can't think like that, we were going to find him but I had no clue where to start...

As I walked through of Fairy Tail's grand wooden doors once more, I heard Macao and Wakaba talking. "Poor girl." Macao murmured.

"She's gone mad." Wakaba added.

"I knew she'd be upset if she lost him but I never knew it would be this bad..."

My suspicions were correct. I knew exactly what they thought of me. I'm the crazy Celestial Spirit mage driven mad by the loss of one too many loved ones.

We walked up the path to Fairy Hills. There was an amazing view from up here; you could see the sun setting over the ocean horizon. Erza looked at me, deep in though. I think she could tell what I was thinking about. "Lucy, everyone at Fairy Tail understands what you're going through... They-they want to help you." Erza said trying to comfort me. I stopped walking and glared at her.

"Really because I think they just feel sorry for me really or maybe they just feel sorry for themselves because they have to put up with this mad girl who's a member of their guild." I shouted. Erza looked hurt. I didn't mean to upset her; I just wanted to let off some steam.

"I do understand how you feel. Natsu is part of all our family and we have all lost him. Therefore we are all sad." said Erza. A Tear rolled down her cheek.

"Erza, I'm so sorry. I'm being selfish." I pulled her into a hug and then added, "You can talk to me whenever you feel sad, ok?" She nodded, still crying but also smiling now.

That night, as I slept, I had the same nightmare as I did in the hospital. I revisited the memory of Natsu being taken from me. I jerked and twitched in my sleep and when I finally woke up I was panting like mad and felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I saw Erza sitting hunched up in a ball at the end of my bed, hugging her knees. I looked at her wondering what she was doing there. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I came and sat with you." She said answering my unasked question. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked at my scarlet haired friend, who looked back at me. I saw in her a part of her I rarely see. It was an emotion I saw in my Mother all the time, when she was alive.

"Yeah, I do." I said truthfully.

"Was the nightmare about Natsu?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. It was about when he was taken. I keep reliving that memory over and over. It tortures me in my sleep." I answered.

"It must be bad for loving him that much and seeing him taken from you."

"No, we're just friends Erza. That's all." I said embarrassed.

Erza let out a small laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, Lucy. I don't know in what way you love him. But I know you do."

After a moment's pause I asked Erza "Do you still think about Jella?"

"Yes, all the time. When I'm asleep, when I'm awake, there's no escaping it. But let me tell you something I learnt a while ago now, Lucy. To love does not make us weak; it's what makes us stronger."

I was dreading returning to the guild the next morning after my little performance yesterday. But Erza has promised to stay with me the whole time. I'm glad I can share this emotional burden with Gray, Erza, Levy and even Mira who's normally upbeat personality has turned serious and wise. I entered Fairy Tail once more; it was the same as yesterday. Fake smiles, Sympathetic looks and sad sighs. Mira called me and Erza over to the bar. Erza led me to a stool and sat me down on it. Mira pulled out a ice, cold glass of water for me and a strawberry cheese cake for Erza. I drank the water in one gulp but Erza's cheese cake remained untouched. Mirajane looked shocked. "Erza, why aren't you eating the cheese cake?" exclaimed Mira.

"I'm not hungry." Erza said prodding the cake with her fork and then continued "somebody else can have it." Erza threw the cake back over her shoulder which landed directly on Gajeel's head. He stood up marching over to Erza. "What the hell was that for?" Gajeel asked fuming.

"I didn't want the cake." Erza answered glumly.

"I want you to fight me right now!" Gajeel demanded.

"No, can't you see your making Lucy get upset again." said Erza. Erza was right; tears had started to roll down my cheeks. I don't know what it was about fighting but it just set me off. I was whimpering and trembling again. I buried my face into the cloth used for cleaning the bar, it was disgusting but I never wanting to emerge from this dirty cloth again. I felt a heavy hand patting my back. "I'm sorry, bunny-girl. I didn't mean to make you upset you." Gajeel said awkwardly. I was so surprised and shocked that emerged from the bar cloth which I had vowed never to do. Gajeel was actually apologizing to me. Could my life get any weirder? He then turned and made to leave but was stopped by Levy.

"Thank you." She said to Gajeel.

"For what?" He asked.

"For secretly being a nice person." Levy replied giving him a quick hug, which caused him to blush. First time I'd ever seen that too. Levy released him and walked to me checking if I was alright. Gajeel stood awkwardly staring at Levy for a few moments, and then rushed out of the guild. I turned to Levy who was still blushing herself from the hug she gave Gajeel. "Levy-chang, I've decided to start looking for Natsu." I said. I had thought long and hard about this the night before and it felt right to me to start looking for him as soon as possible.

Levy looked taken aback for a few moments but then replied "Right. You'll have to talk about what happened that night. Is that ok, Lu-chan?"

"Yes. I want to start looking as soon as possible." I answered.

**Erza:**

Ten people and three Exceeds sat in the back room waiting to hear Lucy start her story of what happened to Natsu. I chewed on my lip nervously until Lucy started to talk.

"It was on the night of Natsu and Laxus' fight. Natsu was badly injured so Gray and me took him back to my house too look after him." I felt a pang of guilt as Lucy said this because it was me who suggested Lucy should look after Natsu at her house. She carried on "After Gray left I made a bed for Happy and Plue to sleep on. I didn't mean to but I fell asleep and when I woke up a bunch of strange people wearing black broke into my house and shot me and Happy. I tried to save him but they shot more magic bullets at me. And when I looked up again they were jumping out of my window with Natsu."

"Is that all you remember, Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Yes" Lucy replied.

"We were hoping you might know a bit more since you saw the whole thing but you don't know much more than Happy I see." Said Makarov disappointedly. Makarov was right, Lucy should know more. There had to be more details to what happened.

"I'm sorry. I can only remember the details when I'm asleep." Lucy said. When she's asleep that's right she told me she relives that same memory when she sleeps!

"Wakaba, please go and find Warren. Bring him here. Tell him it's urgent." I ordered.

"Err, yes ma'am." Said Wakaba, before running out to go find warren.

"Mira, can you get the sleeping potion from behind the bar." I said.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Please just go get it."

"Right!" Mira nodded.

When Mira had left the room Lucy started to whimper. She must have realised what I was planning because she was clearly distressed. I moved my chair closer to Lucy's. When I was close enough I pulled her into a soothing hug. "Lucy, I know this is difficult for you but it might be the only way to find Natsu."

Lucy hugged me back mumbling "I know." Everyone else in the room looked completely puzzled at what was going on.

"Carla, why is Lucy crying again?" asked Happy.

"I don't know... Do you Lily?" said Carla.

Lily sat there with a grim expression on his face. "I think so..." But the Exceed did not expand on this any further so Happy and Carla went back to watching Lucy sob into Erza's shoulder.

Moments later Mira rushed in to the room holding a small, silver vile, she was closely followed by a panting Wakaba and Warren.

"Warren come here, please. Could I have that vile, Mira." I said to Warren and Mira. Looking worried the both stepped toward me, Mira holding out the vile. "Lucy, drink this please." I said. Lucy took the vile in a trembling hand and took a large swig of it. She instantly fell back in her chair asleep. "Warren could you put your hand on Lucy's head." Warren placed his hand on Lucy's temple still unsure what was happening. I stood up raising my voice as I spoke making sure they could all hear me. "Warren is now going to use his power of Telepathy to broadcast Lucy's dream to us." Everyone stared at me, completely shocked. I gulped and carried on "Make sure you are alert while watching this to look for any clues to where Natsu may be. Alright?" There were a few nods and murmurs which I took to mean "ready".

"Warren?" He nodded.

It was so cosy where I lay covered in pink wool and silk. It was soft and warm and I could feel Happy's whiskers twitching, tickling my ear. Crash! I jumped up but I wasn't quick enough. I was shot down. I gasped for air as I scrambled up off the ground. Happy fell beside me. I called out to him but I heard a voice which was not my own. It was Lucy's. And this was Lucy's house. I was Lucy in her dream. I looked up and for the first time got a good look at the strangers who came crashing through the door. They were dressed in black as Lucy and Happy had said but something they had not mentioned was the strange dragon tattoos they had. What does it mean? Who are they? Hundreds of thoughts and questions were whizzing around in my head but I was brought back to Lucy's dream as I heard Natsu cry out. He shouted Lucy's named at me and I shouted his name back. I was in so much pain and my head was spinning, I would have let myself collapse onto the floor if I wasn't determined to save Natsu. They had started to shoot again. Each bullet felt like it was tearing my skin apart but I kept going until that final blow in the chest knocked me backwards. I hit the floor with a thud. I was in agony but I still managed to lift myself up onto my hand and knees to see Natsu for one last time. He stared in to my eyes giving me a look I had never seen before. He was giving me a message. Thank you. Then he disappeared from my sight. I heard a malicious voice call out to his companions "You go ahead I want to take care of this one." They all laughed leaving the one stranger who stood out the most from the rest. He was bulky, strong and had a spiteful stare.

"Natsu." I whispered.

"We've taken your dragon friend girl. I don't think you be seeing him again." He said spitting into my hair. Suddenly he lunged at me aiming a kick for my stomach. I was too injured to move. There was nothing I could do but take the blow. Blow, after blow, after blow. I gritted my teeth until it was too much to bare. I let out a scream.

"That's what I wanted to hear, girl." He said grinning at my suffering. He struck my face once more before jumping from the window. Leaving me alone.

Warren must have stopped the dream there because I was aware I was no longer at Lucy's house. I was in the back room of the guild. "Lucy." I whispered, looking over at the blond. Now I realised how much she had suffered. I pulled Lucy into another hug. "Huh." Lucy said. Her eyes fluttered as she awoke. "Why is everyone crying?" she asked, looking around the room. I looked around too; everyone had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"That's what happened to you after I was knocked out. Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't protect you!" Happy wailed flying over to join our hug.

"It was horrible." Wendy gasped. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll make them pay for it, Lucy. I swear it." Grey said in a low angered voice.

Cana was nodding as well "We'll get'm Lucy, don't worry." She said.

"Lu-chan, you never explained it like that before." Said Levy, her eyes sparking with tears.

"That was-it was truly moving!" sobbed Makarov.

**Lucy:**

After everyone had calmed down and stopped crying we started to debate what clues we could pick out from the dream.

"They all wore black, maybe it's some kind of uniform." suggested Carla.

"Aye."

"No, I don't think so. It was just a disguise I think." Said Macao.

"Did anyone else see that dragon tattoo?" asked Erza.

"Yeah. I did."

"Me too."

"Maybe they belong to some sort of guild." Said Lily.

"Good idea, Lily." exclaimed Levy. "Everyone keep discussing. Lu-chan, could you come with me?" I followed Levy out of the backroom.

"Levy-chan. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our Library. We need to research that dragon mark." Finally something I could enjoy. In the Library me and Levy pulled out hundreds of books and record sheets on guilds, helped by Plue. "Maybe there a criminal gang..." I suggested but my hopes were not high. We looked through records of criminal gangs but still not finding a single thing to do with that dragon tattoo. Levy was started to get annoyed. "All these books- "she said tugging on a book which wouldn't come free from a 5 foot stack, "- and not-" she said pulling on it again "-a single" She said tugging as hard as she could "-one!" The book sprung free from the pile but as it did so the stack toppled right on top of Levy. "Levy-chan! Are you alright." I exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she said from inside the pile of books. Then I saw something gold glinting at me from the top of the pile. It was picture of a golden dragon embroidered onto a book called "All you may need to know about dragons". I gasped.

"Levy-chan, I think we've been thinking about this all the wrong way. Maybe we shouldn't be looking for guilds in these books... Maybe we should be researching about actual dragons." I explained.

Levy exploded out from underneath the pile of books squealing "Lu-chan, you're a genius!"

We stood in front of the entire guild on the bar top, waiting for silence. Me and Levy looked at each other nervously. I gave a small cough and the talking instantly died away. "Errrm..." I said. I looked at Levy lost for words. Luckily Levy took over. "The people who took Natsu all had tattoos of dragons, right? So the initial idea was to research guilds with dragon tattoos, but after searching through many books we couldn't find anything. Then Lu-chan thought of an amazing idea that we shouldn't research guilds we should research actual dragons themselves. We'll need everyone's help to research them!" said Levy enthusiastically.

They looked unconvinced. I thought that the guild needed more persuading so I added "When Natsu was kidnapped. One of the men stayed behind to beat me." Silence. Everyone's attention was now on me. My palms began to grow hot and sweaty. I wiped then on my skirt but they were still sweating like mad. "That man said to me "We've taken your dragon friend girl". Those were his exact words. How did he know Natsu was a dragon slayer he never saw him use his powers and I defiantly didn't tell him. I think there must be a link between dragons and Natsu's kidnapping." Everyone gasped and started to murmured. If I was sweating before it was nothing like this. I had probably produced enough sweat to fill a small lake.

Then a small voice came from underneath me. "I'll help you, Lucy." It was Wendy. Everyone stopped to look at her. "I know a lot about dragons; Grandeeney always told me amazing stories about them, so I'll be able to help you."

"Thank you, Wendy." I said pulling her up onto the bar table.

"Does anyone else want to help?" I asked.

"I will." Said Gajeel raising his hand. "I've lived with a dragon too, you know." He jumped up onto the bar table.

"Gajeel" Levy exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I want to help. As much as I hate to admit it this place isn't the same without the hothead around." Said Gray climbing up on to the bar.

"Juvia will help too." Said Juvia, rushing to Gray's side.

"Natsu, is a member of our family we should help him." Said Erza climbing the bar to stand next to me.

Then Mira clambered up from behind the bar. "We have to do what's right!" She added.

"Even if we fail..." continued Lissana, joining the fray.

"Because that's what it is to be a man!" finished Elfman, leaping onto the bar to join his siblings. I was touched by my friend's words, even Elfman's (which really didn't make sense).

"Even if I'm wrong... It's better to try and to fail than to never try and never know." I said. Cana stepped forward, followed by Romeo, then Macao, Wakaba, the Exceeds and the rest of the guild. They all surrounded the bar table.

"Well its settled then." Said the only person left in the middle of the room. Makarov looked up smiling. "Start your dragon research now!" Everyone rushed out of the guild or to the library, leaving only the people standing on the bar and Makarov. "Well done, Lucy." He said.

The next few days the entire guild searched no stop for any information on dragons they could find. Gajeel and Wendy told me all they knew about dragons and dragon slayers. They were the most help, they knew things about dragons no book could tell me. It was amazing how much they knew just off the top of their heads. They knew so much, I had to start taking notes.

"... and they're really cleaver. Whenever Grandeeney had to fight to protect me she always used her intelligence to win the battle. Like you and Levy." Wendy finished. I blushed as I finished my notes. Wendy was such a sweet girl.

"Thank you, Wendy." I smiled. Just then Carla came flying over our heads followed by Happy. Carla landed next to Wendy, looking very annoyed.

"Carla, please can I have that book back?" Happy wailed. "I'll give you a fish everyday!"

"I don't want your stupid Fish. Happy we're meant to be looking for information books on dragons, not story books." Carla pointed out, clutching tightly to the story book.

"Actually, it's a very educational read. Its about a man who gets taken to a world of dragons and finds out amazing things about them." Happy exclaimed excitedly.

Wendy giggled. "It's the first time Happy has showed an interest in a book."

"Can I see that?" I asked Carla, pointing at the book.

"Why? It's only a stupid story book." Carla said.

"Please." I requested. Carla still looked puzzled at why I would want to look at it but nevertheless handed it over to me.

I started to flick through the pages, my eyes scanning through every word. "This isn't a story book. It's a diary!" I gasped.

"So what you're saying what's in this book could actually be true?" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yes! Levy-chan, come here. Quick! We've found something important." I shouted.

Anticipation ran through me. We might actually be close to finding Natsu. It was a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to try. After reading through the book we discovered it was a diary of a dragon slayers son who wrote about his father. The book started with the Father getting kidnapped by a group of strangers with dragon tattoos. Me and Levy let out squeals of excitement at that point in the story, but we didn't stop to talk. We carried on reading. The son was distraught at the loss of his Father and decided to investigate into his disappearance. He discovered that the kidnappers were outcasts of the Human word, exiled from Earth land. They had nowhere to go so they wandered the borders of time and space, until they found a huge black dragon, injure in a cave. His name was Acnologia. The whole guild gasped, as that was the dragon that was a Tenrou island. At some point we had started to read it out loud and the members of the guild had slowly gathered around us, like it was story time from when they were kids.

They helped heal the dragon and in return for their kindness, the dragon offered they come and live with him in the Kingdom of Dragons. However, the Dragon King was not happy that Acnologia had disobeyed a Dragon law by bringing these humans, who were not even Dragon Slayers, to their world. The dragon king allowed the humans to stay but on one condition. That they have a half-life living in the Dragon Kingdom. Half of their souls would be placed within Acnologia. Acnologia, slowly driven into madness from the human souls he contained within him, turned to darkness. He gave the Half-lifes magic power and weapons. He told fed them lies and stories of their mistreatment and how they could only trust him, and him alone. Soon the half-lifes followed no orders but those of Acnologia and became his loyal servants. They were even willing to risk their own life for the dragon.

The son observed that the number of dragon slayers were depleting fast. He assumed it must be Acnologia and the Half-lifes doings. So he vowed that for the rest of his life he would research into these strange disappearances of the dragon slayers.

"That's it." Someone shouted. I flicked through the book again. That was it. I was hoping that there would be some information in there about Acnologia's plan.

"Yeah. There's nothing else." I replied.

"That can't be right!" said Levy. Frustrated, she pulled the book out of my hands and started to flick through it.

"Isn't it obvious what we have to do?" said a voice from the back of the room. Gray stood up saying. "We have to find the guy who wrote this thing."

"You-Your right. We have to find this guy." I said

"How do we know he's still alive? He must be like, 90 by now." Said Levy

"We'll just have to take that risk." Said Erza, also standing. "Levy does it say in the book, where that man lives?"

Levy turned to the last page, reading "I have vowed to spend the rest of my days researching my Father's death in the building with the most knowledge."

"The building with the most knowledge? What could that be?"

"Maybe, a school." Happy suggested.

"Or it could be a Library or church." added Levy.

"He didn't seem like a religious guy to me." Said Macao.

"And I don't think it would be a school." Said Lily.

"It must be a Library then." I declared.

"But which Library? There must be hundreds all over Fiore." Asked Carla.

Everyone fell silent, deep in thought.

"What about the Magic Library. The place where me, Erza, Wendy and Carla got attacked by those jiggle-but guys. I mean it's big and it has loads of books on magic." said Cana. Everyone stared, at the drunken mage, completely dumbfounded.

"Cana, are you sure your drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm always drunk." She replied.

"She's delirious. We need to get alcohol in her system A.S.A.P!" Shouted Wakaba.

"What are you all talking about!" she said, starting to get angry.

"It's just that was such a clever idea. And coming from you..." said Macao.

"You say'in I'm not smart enough?" Growled Cana, grabbing Macao by the collar.

He shook his head frantically. "No, no Cana. That's not what I was saying at all."

"Quiet!" bellowed Erza. "Cana has come up with a good idea. It doesn't matter if she's drunk or not. But we need to act on this now, before it's too late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if there's lots of spelling ****mistakes in this, I'm just trying to write these a quick as I can without making them too bad...**

**I'll probably try to add one chapter every week or more if possible but sorry if I don't manage it.**

* * *

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**"Quiet!" bellowed Erza. "Cana has come up with a good idea. It doesn't matter if she's drunk or not. But we need to act on this now, before it's too late."**

* * *

**Lucy:**

I sat on the back of Erza's "Luggage cart" holding a map close to my face. "Erza, I think we have to turn down the North path in a minute." I shouted to the scarlet haired warrior, effortlessly pulling her "Luggage cart" which me, Wendy, Cana and Levy all sat upon. The exceeds circled our heads, fanning us with their wings to help us cool off from the scorching heat. Erza and Gajeel seemed happy enough to be continuously walking uphill, in this humidity but as for the rest of us we all sat slumped on the back of the cart, cooking under the sun. And as for poor Gray, when he had tried to join us on the back of the cart he was pushed to the floor and given a lecture by the mighty Titania about why he could not sit there.

"But why can't I sit there?" moaned Gray.

"You expect a refined young woman like me, to pull you on my cart?" Erza gasped.

"You're already caring four people and whatever that junk is." Gray snapped.

Erza came to an abrupt halt. "Junk?" She said shaking with anger. Wow, he's really gone and done it now. Erza requipped to be pointing a sword at Gray.

"Errr- err did I say junk?"

"Yeah, you did." Said Gajeel, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Not helping, Gajeel." Gray muttered. "Err- yeah I did say junk. Junk is slang for... really useful items."

"Ah I see, you are trying to keep up with what's current by using slang." Erza approved, nodding her head. "Thank you Gray, for your kind and casual words."

"Yeah, Erza... Your junk is awesome!" said Gray, then adding hopefully "Can I ride on it?"

"I'm glad you appreciate the usefulness of my items Gray but these delicate flowers, "she explained, pointing to the girls on the back of the car, "cannot walk any further in this heat. But you Gray, should be stronger than this. A true man lets only ladies have privilege of riding!"

"Is it just me or is Erza starting to sound like Elfman?" Wendy whispered to me. I giggled at my teams antics. This reminded me of so many past times. But one important thing was missing, Natsu...

**Levy:**

"We're here!" Erza proclaimed. Wow... It was huge. I starred up at the tall building in shock and amazement. I was even more amazed at the inside.

"So many books!" I squealed in delight. I ran to the closest shelf and picked up a random book. I tore open the cover, devouring every word inside it. Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm, even Gajeel. I blushed. "Sorry. It's just I've never been here before and you know I'm a sucker for books..." I apologised.

"Its fine." said Lucy, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty amazed myself." Lucy and I ran through the maze of shelf, picking up books at random; skim reading them, then chucking them back.

Cana coughed "Aren't we meant to be looking for an old guy?" she queried.

"Cana's right, we can come back here another day. Right now finding the man who wrote the diary takes precedence." Carla concurred.

"Right, sorry..." Lucy and I mumbled.

We all split into separate groups. The first group, Cana, Grey, Gajeel and Lily covered searching the very top floors. The second, Erza, Wendy and Carla covered the lower floors, which left the middle to me, Lucy and Happy. Before we had left Cana handed each group a small card to help them signal to the others if they found the old man.

"We're never going to find him; this Library is just way too big." I sighed. We had already searched three floors and found no clues of someone making a home here.

"He might be on the top or the bottom floors, Levy-chan. It might not be us who are meant to find him." Lucy pointed out.

"But that would be so boring for us." Whined Happy, who sat upon Lucy's head, much to her displeasure.

"Happy we have to take this seriously, now get off my head and look for clues!" Lucy shouted.

"A-aye, S-sir!" stammered Happy.

"Lu-chan, you're so mean!" I pouted, "I'll carry you Happy." Happy flew straight into my arms.

"Thank you, Levy. Your soooo much nicer than Lucy!" trilled Happy, purposely sticking his tongue out at Lucy.

Lucy muttered some threats under her breath to herself. I giggled. "You're so cute when you sulk, Lu-chan." I teased.

"Aye!"

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped.

Just then some books fell from a nearby shelf. We all spun around preparing to fight, only to see an old man trembling in fear, looking at us through the gap the fallen books had just made. He attempted to hide himself again behind another shelf, but it was too late, we had already seen him.

"Hello?" I called out to the old man.

"D-don't come any closer, or I-I'll use my m-magic on you!" the man stammered.

"We don't want to hurt you. We came here looking for the man who wrote this diary." Lucy said, holding up the book.

"Where did you get that?" the man whispered.

"I found it in our guild's library." replied Happy.

"Well I'm sorry you came all this way but you'll just have to go home now!" said the man.

"What! Why?" Lucy, Happy and I all exclaimed in unison.

"I am the man who wrote that diary. I know I said I was going to research more but I haven't. So I'm afraid I can't tell you or any other people about how to find Acnologia!" the man proclaimed, and then muttered to himself "Dam people. Always coming to me to ask where that dragon is. They say they want to fight him, but I always tell them no one can fight him. It's a death wish even to be close to that dragon!" The old man started to hobble away.

"But our friend has been kidnapped!" said Lucy.

The man stopped.

"Our friend, Natsu Dragneel, was kidnapped by the men with dragon tattoos, the half-lives you described in your book. I-I saw them take him. We thought you could help." Lucy continued.

"Natsu..." I couldn't help but hear the recognition in the man's voice. Did he know Natsu? "I assume your friend is a dragon slayer." The old man said turning to look at Lucy.

"Yes." She said.

"I see... Please, come with me." He said, motioning for us to follow him. Should we follow him? I looked at Lucy to see what she thought and saw that she was already trotting alongside the old man. I sighed. She'll do anything. Anything to save Natsu.

We followed the man down a spiral stair case which led off from the main part of the Library. After about 250 steps we entered a room, which the man must use as his home. It was dark and gloomy, but had certain personal touches, like the painted portrait of an elderly woman, who was very beautiful for her age. "Who's that?" asked Happy, pointing at the portrait. The man gave a slight smile at Happy's curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Said the man.

"I've been told that many times before, mainly by Lucy." Happy sighed, indicating the blonde as he spoke.

"Lucy, what a lovely name." The man remarked.

"Thank you." Lucy blushed.

"What's your name? You never included it in the book." I asked the man.

"It's Hoshi Ryuu." The man said, looking away with embarrassment.

"That means star dragon, doesn't it? I said.

"Yeah, stupid name isn't it?" mumbled Hoshi Ryuu.

"Not at all," exclaimed Lucy, "I think it's a beautiful name." Lucy smiled at the old man, which he instantly returned.

"You still haven't told me who she is!" moaned Happy, pointing at the portrait again.

"That painting is of my mother, before she died." Hoshi Ryuu sighed, "She was a great woman, kind and loving and a great mage."

"What magic ability did she have?" said Happy eagerly.

"She was a Celestial Spirit mage." Replied Hoshi Ryuu.

"Just like me!" Lucy burst out. The man chuckled at Lucy.

"You are a Spirit mage too?" asked Hoshi Ryuu.

"Aye. We come from the guild Fairy Tail." Happy answered for Lucy.

"Oh, is that so?" said the man, still laughing.

"Aye!"

I also was laughing at Happy and Lucy now. They had a proud twinkle in their eyes, which you couldn't help but smile at. They were so cute when they were enthusiastic about stuff. Then I remembered.

"Lu-chan, Cana told us to tell her when we found the author of the diary." I said.

"Oh, right. Hoshi Ryuu, could we call our friends here?" Lucy asked the old man.

"Yes. They'll need to hear what I'm going to say." replied Hoshi Ryuu.

"Thank you. Levy-chan?" said lucy.

"Right." I said pulling out Cana's card to call everyone to their location.

The next few minutes passed amicably, with Lucy and Happy rambling on about the adventures they had had at Fairy Tail. The old man chuckled and smiled at Lucy a lot. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy...

"We're here." exclaimed Cana . Everyone had piled into the room, out of breath.

"Sorry we took so long." Apologised Wendy.

"Its fine Wendy, don't worry." Said Lucy "Everyone, this is Hoshi Ryuu, he's the man who wrote the diary."

"So you're the man..." said Gray. Hoshi Ryuu nodded.

"Don't worry everyone, he's really friendly, when you get to know him." Said Happy.

"Nice to meet, Hoshi Ryuu-san." said Wendy, extending her arm.

"And who may you be, little one?" said Hoshi Ryuu, shaking Wendy's hand.

"I'm Wendy."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Smiled Hoshi Ryuu, "That scent... Could you possibly be a dragon slayer?"

"Yes! How did you know?" answered Wendy, delighted she had been recognised as a dragon slayer.

"I have a good nose." replied Hoshi Ryuu.

"I'm a dragon slayer too!" boasted Gajeel.

"Ahh, yes. You smell." He said also shaking Gajeel's hand enthusiastically.

"Should I take that in offence?" muttered Gajeel. I giggled. Hoshi Ryuu walked around the room, warmly greeting everyone, as if they were family. After everyone had said hello, the old man settled down in a chair next to Lucy.

"Now, about you friend, Natsu Dragneel." He said, his tone turning serious, "I know where he has been taken."

"Where?" exclaimed everyone.

"The Dragon Kingdom." He replied.

"What?" Everyone shouted in unison. Everyone was dumbfounded at what he had said, apart from Carla. She had a dubious expression on her face.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" She said.

Everyone stared at Hoshi Ryuu.

"There is no reason I can give you to trust me, apart from that I have felt the same pain you are feeling now and I want to help." The old man answered.

Carla still looked unsure, so she turned to Wendy asking "What do you think?"

"I think we should trust him." Wendy said, "There's just a feeling inside me that tells me he's telling the truth."

"Alright then..." said an unconvinced Carla, but she did not argue anymore.

"Could you tell us more please? We need to know more details." I said pulling out a note pad.

"Of course." Said Hoshi Ryuu, "If you have read the diary you will know that my father was taken under the same circumstances as your friend and that I vowed to research his kidnapping for the rest of my life."

Pause.

He continued. "You will also know that I assumed Acnologia and the Half-lives had a plan of some sort to do with kidnapping dragon slayers. As I had observed the number of dragon slayers had been decreasing over time."

Everybody nodded.

"After much time and painstaking research, I had discovered Acnologia's plan..."

I leaned forward in my seat, anticipating his next words.

"His plan is to steal Dragon slayers' magic."

Everyone gasped.

"He has taken Natsu to the Dragon Kingdom, to take his magic power from him. This is very serious because as you know a wizard's magic power is their life force. To take it away would kill them." Hoshi Ryuu finished.

"No... Natsu" Whimpered Lucy.

"But there's still hope. Magic extraction is a long process. If you can get to the Dragon Kingdom quickly, Natsu still may be alive to rescue." said Hoshi Ryuu.

"Really?" Whispered Lucy

"Then let's go already!" exclaimed Gray.

"Wait, as you're in a hurry, please take this," Pleaded Hoshi Ryuu, handing Lucy a tightly bound, leather, brown book. "This book contains all the information you will need to save your friend. Please, be careful."

"Thank you, Hoshi Ryuu." Said Lucy.

**Hoshi Ryuu:**

I watched the wizards of Fairy Tail walking into the distance and realised how much I had missed them. I had been alone for so long, at first, I almost didn't even recognise them. I hated having to pretend I didn't know them. I hated that they didn't know me. I hated how cruel life could be! But this was my second chance at giving them a happy life, at giving my family a happy life. Natsu Dragneel had to be saved for history to be restored. And only my mother, Lucy Heartfilia could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to read what you think, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in this. There's nothing more embarrassing...**

* * *

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**I hated having to pretend I didn't know them. I hated that they didn't know me. I hated how cruel life could be! But this was my second chance at giving them a happy life, at giving my family a happy life. Natsu Dragneel had to be saved for history to be restored. And only my mother, Lucy Heartfilia could do this.**

* * *

**Lucy:**

After meeting Hoshi Ryuu, I felt close to being complete. I hadn't felt like this since Natsu had been kidnapped. Natsu had been taken, leaving me with an empty space inside me. It was a void. A pit of nothingness. But at meeting Hoshi Ryuu, I had felt a rush of sudden emotions which I could not explain. He had filled some of the emptiness that lurked within me, but it wasn't enough. I was still lacking something…

I attempted not to think about how depressed I was and tried to focus on the hope of finding Natsu. I looked around at the other egger faces that surrounded me, obviously as excited about the prospect of finding Natsu as me. The members of the group, who had accompanied me earlier that day to the Magic Library, sat around me in a semi-circle, expectantly waiting for me to open the brown book Hoshi Ryuu had given me. I sighed as, knowing I could not delay this any further than I already had, opened the book. The book was small, but full with information. The first half of the book was about Dragons themselves; the different species, their kingdom and laws, weakness and strengths and so on until the second half. This section was about Acnologia and his plan, including answering questions Hoshi Ryuu thought we may have. The book seemed set out just for us. Like he had known they were the ones who he would give the book to. That couldn't be possible, could it?

"We already know Acnologia's plan, what we don't know is why he wants Dragon Slayer magic." Cana said after Lucy had read out about Acnologia's plan.

"I know that, but Hoshi Ryuu has written here that he does not know the reason behind this and that we'll have to find it out for ourselves." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"If he wants dragon slayer magic, why hasn't he taken me or Gajeel as well?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah bunny-girl, does it say in there?" Gajeel added curiously.

"Let's see…" I said as I flicked through the pages in the book, looking for the correct paragraph, "Here it says that _I believe that only one more Dragon Slayer has been taken because Acnologia believes one more Dragon Slayer is enough power carry out whatever their plan is._"

"This book is a bit vague, isn't it?" said Gray

"Yeah, there's loads of the stuff we already know in here." Added Cana

"And there's also lots of stuff we don't know in here." I snapped. I didn't like people speaking about Hoshi Ryuu in that way. I felt oddly defensive, when anyone spoke against the old man. "Plenty of the information in here will be useful when we get to the Dragon Kingdom." I gasped. How will we get to the Dragon Kingdom? It had to say in here, or else how would we get to Natsu?

I scanned through the book looking for something that would tell us how to get to the Dragon Kingdom. When I had found the page I stopped and read out "To get to the Dragon Kingdom you must seek out the Mirror Mountains, two mountains identical to each other. You must fly between these mountains on the back of a Dragon, because if you don't you will be caught in the inescapable rifts between time and space. Only attempt to get to the Dragon Kingdom on the back of a dragon, if you do not the consequences will be dire." My heart sank. All the hope that had risen inside me before vanished.

"But… Dragons… They haven't been seen for years. Where are we going to find one?" Levy whispered.

"Does it say in the book Lucy, where we can find one?" Said Erza, holding on to the last piece of hope.

I frantically searched through the book, but I thought I already knew the answer. "No…" I replied.

"But then how are we going to save Natsu?" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." I said. Why? Why, after all those years of research, hadn't Hoshi Ryuu researched how to find a dragon? We can't save Natsu without a dragon…

"There must be a way to find one. There must be something we missed. Some sort of clue." declared Erza. Everyone nodded and set about discussing how to find a Dragon.

"Errrm, I'm just going to the beach. I need some time alone to think." I said to Levy.

"Alright." She said, giving me a sympathetic squeeze of the hand.

I walked out of the guild, unnoticed by anyone and advanced down the sea path toward the beach.

**Hoshi Ryuu:**

I sighed as I sank down into my old, comfy arm chair, positioned next to my mother's portrait. I looked up at her. I had always loved that portrait. I would talk to it sometimes to stop myself going completely mad with loneliness. But now after seeing my Mother in the flesh and blood again, just an image wasn't enough for me. When she had came to see me it was hard to resist enfolding her into my arms, to breath in her familiar vanilla sent. Whenever I smelt vanilla I would feel at home. I would remember the way she used to comfort me, when I was hurt. How she would always tell me the most amazing stories about her Fairy Tail adventures. How I had always told her I too would join Fairy Tail and become a mage. How laughable that idea seemed now. Yes, I had learnt magic but what a waste it was. I had done no good with it; I had just caused more misery by learning magic. I remembered if it wasn't for me, my mother would have still been alive.

After my father had been taken I had been determined to learn magic, which was why I sought out the Starlight Dragon. Mother had always told me stories of this dragon when I was younger, she would tell me "The starlight Dragon controls the heavens, with the power of light." I had been resolute on finding this dragon and requesting that it teaches me its powers. The dragon obliged after I had told her my reasons for learning this magic. I had loved that dragon, just as I had loved his mother. I had spent many happy years with that Dragon, who would teach and care for me. But then came the day when I had smelt vanilla. I longed to go home and see my mother again. I had given the dragon my thanks and set off home, only to discover the guild of Fairy Tail morning the tragic loss of Lucy Heartfilia. They had told me she had gone mad when I had left her to become a starlight dragon slayer. They had told me that she had seemed to be stuck in her own reality where her husband and son were still with her. But when she had realized the truth she had committed suicide, not wanting to be in a world where the two people she had loved the most were not with her.

I cried for a week after hearing that news, but then I understood that something should be done and I had the power to do it. That was when I travelled back in time, to a time when my Father and Mother had still not been born. After hiding the diary in the guild Fairy Tail, I had travelled to the Magic Library waiting for the day my mother would find me. I had waited many years, before she had came. I grew old and now had all the knowledge I needed to help my Mother save my Father. But she had came earlier than I had thought she would. In my time Father had been taken when mother had already given birth to me. But there stood before me a very young version of the Mother I had known. History had been altered and not just by me, I was sure Acnologia had something to do with this. Why else would my Father been kidnapped so early in his life. My guess was that when Acnologia's plan failed in the future, he came to the past to change what happened, just as I was trying to do. Of course I could not tell Lucy any of this because it would have created a time paradox for sure. All I can do is wait to see if Mother will be able to stop Acnologia's plan thus saving the world and my father, Natsu Dragneel.

**Gray:**

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy said, looking around for the blonde.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Bunny-girl for a while now." added Gajeel.

I looked around, my eyes frantically searching the room. She wasn't here. Where had she gone?

"Oh, she left for the beach. She said she needed some time to think alone." Said Levy.

"What!" I yelled "You can't let Lucy be alone. The doctor said so. She could kill herself or something!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Cried Levy, but I was already running out of the guild, closely followed by Erza.

"How could I let something like this happen?" Erza muttered running along the path to the beach "I should have been paying attention."

"Erza, quickly!" I yelled at the scarlet haired mage.

Damn! Why did I let her out of my sight? I was too busy talking to even make sure she was still in the room. We had to get to Lucy and fast. If not it might be too late by the time we get there. Please Lucy, don't do anything stupid.

**Lucy:**

I took a deep breath before stepping into the sea. I was fully clothed and already cold. I edged into the blue, rippling water. I started to shiver. It was very cold. I took a few more tentative steps into the water and when it was deep enough I plunged down under the surface.

Everything was pitch black down here. I could see nothing except my own body. I had an ominous feeling that I was not alone, like someone or something was watching me. Then I saw it. Its speed was incredible but I had still caught a glimpse of the huge black wing. I started to panic. Acnologia! He was there. I tried to scream but instead choked on the water which started to flood my lungs. I needed air, but I was already so deep. Maybe it was for the best if I died down here. I would only cause more grief if I was alive. Just kill me! The others will save Natsu. Kill me now, Acnologia. Then I could be with my parents…

I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist, tugging me towards a bright light. It's my parents taking me to heaven. I'm ready to die. I want to be with you…

I broke the surface of the water, spluttering and coughing. I was back at the beach. I was being pulled towards the sand. I'm not dead…

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Gray, who was also coughing water.

"Gray!" hissed Erza. She knelt beside me checking if I was alright. "Are you ok? Are you hurt, Lucy?"

"I'm fine!" I replied.

"Oh she's fine. Well as long as she's fine we can carry on with our lives like Lucy didn't just try and commit suicide." Gray yelled sarcastically. He looked angry. No, livid. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets and his temperature was rising to a much too high level for an ice mage. I had never seen him like this before. He was scaring me.

"I didn't try to commit suicide." I whispered.

"Oh really?" He barked.

"I just wanted to think. Swimming always helps me think. "I said "I didn't want to kill myself, but then I saw it, and I thought maybe it would be best if I died. It would have been better for everyone if I had died." Erza pulled me into a hug, still glaring at Gray from over my shoulder.

"No, it wouldn't be better if you died. Everyone would be devastated." When I did not reply Erza carried on "What did you see Lucy? You said you saw something." Erza inquired.

"I saw Acnologia in the water." I whimpered.

"I didn't see anything." Gray snarled

"Y-you didn't." I stammered, looking back out at the sea.

"No."

"Lucy, I think your mind is playing tricks on you." Erza said

I pulled away from her hug "I'm not that mental." I said

Gray snorted "Ha! I'm not that mental says the girl who has an emotional breakdown every time someone gets into a fight. Everyone knows you're crazy! The whole guild knows it!"

I was shocked. Gray hasn't always been the nicest of people but this…

"I thought you understood… I thought you understood how I feel but obviously I was wrong!" I said, with tears streaming down my face. I got up and started to stagger down the beach.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Said Gray.

I stopped.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to kill yourself, that we would lose you. That's why I was angry." Gray said.

I turned around to pull my two friends into a hug. "I'm sorry I worried you. Now let's save Natsu." I said.

Gray and Erza's mouths dropped as I said this. "Did I just hear you right?" said Gray

"Lucy, we need a dragon to save Natsu." Erza pointed out.

"I know." I said with a grin forming on my face "And I think I can get one."

"What!" they shouted.

"Well, it's just a theory. I don't know if it would actually work." I said.

"Please, tell us!" Erza begged.

"You know I can summon spirits with my magic?" They both nodded, "Well I think it's not only spirits I can summon. Maybe, with enough of my power and if who or what I was summoning was willing to come, as long as it's not a human being…"

"You can summon a dragon?" They both said in astonishment.

"I think so." I replied.

"Quickly, Lucy. There's no time to waist. Summon it." Erza said.

"Alright." I agreed.

I looked down the empty strip of beach ahead of me, focusing my mind. I thought of how much I wanted to save Natsu. How much I needed to save him. Not just me, the guild needed him back.

"I'm doing this for everyone. Especially you Natsu." I whispered.

"Open, Gate of the dragon. Igneel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took longer to write. I had serious writers block, so I just typed and see where it took me. And sorry about all the Lucy torture that I've wrote about but if Lucy wants a happy ending, she has to earn it. Sorry Lucy, but that's just how I roll!**

**AND AND AND Before I forget I'm already planing a sequel to this because there going to be unexplained things about Igneel, the top evil person, the big boss (Yes, there is someone more evil than Acnologia. SHOCK!) and you will find more about Hoshi Ryuu, so make sure you read it when I actually get around to writing it...**

* * *

******Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**I looked down the empty strip of beach ahead of me, focusing my mind. I thought of how much I wanted to save Natsu. How much I needed to save him. Not just me, the guild needed him back.**

**"I'm doing this for everyone. Especially you Natsu." I whispered.**

**"Open, Gate of the dragon. Igneel."**

* * *

**Lucy:**

A flash appeared in front of my eyes. It was pure white and heavenly. The light was like a siren call to me, drawing me in. I followed the angelic beam. Closer… Closer… And stepped into it.

The shine intensified, momentarily blinding me. When the light subdued, I blinked furiously trying to gain my surroundings.

I was in a large, empty space. Nothing but white. Only white.

I felt weightless like a cloud, almost insubstantial. But I could still feel. I was solid and the ground was solid. I touched it experimentally with my fingers; it was hard and plain with no temperature.

"So it was you calling for me, Lucy Heartfilia." I span on my heels, turning to the voice which came from behind me.

There he sat. Looking as perplexed at my appearance as I was him. He had scales from head to claw, all shiny and red. And had long talon like claws, also crimson in colour. His tail flicked back and forth in a mesmerizing fashion. Although he was large and truly fearsome, I was not scared. There was something about the emotion on his face that made him seem oddly human.

"So my theory was correct, I can summon dragons, Igneel." I said.

He still looked bemused by me. "I have never known of anything like this before. I'm sure a Starlight Dragon Slayer would have been capable of summoning me here like this, but a celestial mage. It is unheard of." He turned to take in his surroundings for a few moments, then sighed turning back to me "But yet, here I am."

"You are aware of why I am here?" I asked the dragon.

"Yes. But I'm not going to help you." He replied.

"Why not? You're here, you have to help. I summoned you." I exclaimed.

The dragon once again let out a small sigh. "You merely called upon me, remember Lucy Heartfilia, I have to be willing to be summoned. I only came here to see the mage who had this sort of power and I must say I was surprised…"

"He's the closest thing to a son you have and you don't want to help?" I snarled.

"No." He answered.

"After all those times he talked of you, he would tell me how kind, powerful and brave you were, but you are cowardly. Simply, a coward." I hissed back at him.

The dragon ferocity let out a stream of fire. I had enraged him. He was shaking with fury, but I still stood there, not moving. I was not scared.

I started to circle the dragon, jeering "Coward. Nothing more than a coward. He is your son. You raised him Igneel, and you sit here doing nothing. You are a coward and you will never be anything more."

"No!" He roared "Don't you understand? I want to help. I want to help more than anything but I can't, it is forbidden. I must not!"

"Why? There is nothing more important than family, Igneel. I learnt that the hard way. I would break any rule or law for family, no matter what the consequence. And Natsu is part of our Fairy Tail family; it does not matter if his blood does not flow in our veins. What matters is that our hearts beat as one. You taught Natsu this, he told me. So why give up those values now, fire dragon?"

Now the dragon was still shaking, but not with anger. I had done what I had meant to do. My words had got to him. I had said exactly the right things to cause him pain. He was distraught.

"It's not that simple. I love Natsu, I really do but…" His voice trailed off.

"It is simple, Igneel. When you love someone, you're always there for them. Don't tell me that's not simple. It should come naturally. Without even thinking about your own wellbeing." I said to the dragon. I smiled, staring him directly in the eyes. "Let your hearts beat as one again. Help us, Igneel. Not for me, for him."

The dragon had tears in his eyes. He had gone from calm, to infuriated, and now he was crying. He was a lot like me in many ways, having quick changes in mood because of emotional distress.

"I will help, no matter what the consequences. He is part of me, I have to help!" declared Igneel.

"Thank you, Igneel. Thank you." I said kneeling by the dragon, to place my palm on his muzzle, "You are no coward. You are very, very brave. Always know that. Thank you."

I burst once more through the dazzling light, back to the beach, but this time on the back of a dragon. I turned to see Erza and Gray's dumbfounded expressions. They were utterly speechless. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Quick, climb on. We have to get to the guild." I said reaching out my hand to a flabbergasted Erza. She took my hand, still completely lost for words and climbed on, followed by Gray.

We rose into the air, the wind whipping my hair around my face. The great dragon's wings beat, propelling us into the sky.

It was a beautiful night. Every star light up the night sky, like a candle held out in a dark room. And the moon was an elegant crescent shape, that radiated and glowed a soft silver light. I could hear Gray's appreciative woops and cheers from behind me and Erza muttering to herself, still trying to take in that we were on a dragon. I felt slightly faint, my eyesight was blurred and I had a splitting headache. I raised my hand to my throbbing head.

Igneel had obviously noticed my pain, as he asked "Are you all right, spirit mage? Are you feeling nauseated from our height?"

"No, it's not that. I think it's from when I summoned you; I used up a lot of magic power." I replied.

"Ah, well in that case, please rest. It would be unwise to stretch yourself any further." He advised. I nodded and then spotted our destination.

"Igneel, our guild's over there." I said pointing to the Cliff that overlooked the city, where our guild was positioned.

"Understood. Hold on, Lucy Heartfilia and friends." Igneel called, just as he swooped down over the city of Mongolia, towards Fairy Tail.

**Makarov:**

Thump! The crash had caused the whole of Fairy Tail to tremble, like there was an earthquake. Books fell off my shelves and papers were flying everywhere. The source of the disturbance seemed to be coming from outside. Just as I rose to see what it was, Mirajane stumbled into the room.

"Master! Quickly, quickly. You need to see!" She said pushing me out of my office.

We both ran through the deserted guild hall. We both pushed open the wooden doors. And we both stopped in our tracks at the sight before us.

The entire guild was standing outside, all with dazed expressions on their faces.

There was a colossal, ruby red dragon sitting before the guild of Fairy Tail. Bizarre…

"Careful, my children!" I shouted to my guild "We don't know this dragon's intentions." The guild members prepared themselves to fight.

We were looking for a dragon to help find Natsu, yes, but the situation was strange. Dragons had not been sighted for years, and now one had arrives at our doorstep…

"No master, look, Lucy's there!" Mira exclaimed, as we saw a waving Lucy who sat upon the dragon's back.

"And Gray-sama!" Squealed Juvia.

"And Erza!" Wendy shouted.

"It's alright everyone!" Lucy called out from above us, "This dragon is here to help us. He is Igneel."

The entire guild's jaws dropped. Igneel? Natsu's foster father? How had he got here?

"Lucy!" Happy wailed, as he flung himself at Lucy. "Lucy, we thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, slipping off Igneel's back. Happy still attached firmly around her chest. "I only went to the beach for a swim. I needed to think and swimming helps me to do that."

"Lu-chang how did you find Igneel?" Levy asked in a hushed tone.

"I summoned him." Lucy replied brightly.

"What!" The whole guild bellowed, in astonishment.

"But Lucy, can't you only summon spirits with keys?" said Carla

"I realized I might be able to summon something that isn't a spirit, if I focused enough. But I have hardly any magic left. It will take me a while to recover fully." Lucy explained.

Silence.

"Amazing!" the guild screamed.

"Nice one, Lucy."

"It's incredible."

"Lucy's so strong."

The guild was cheering and pumping their fists in the air at Lucy's new power. I couldn't help but smile too. The members of Fairy tail, my children, would always find a way. No matter what the odds. Lucy had found the way; she had solved their lack of a dragon issue and also discovered her true potential. Amazing.

"Well done, Lucy." I said, still beaming "Now that Igneel is here to help, I suggest you better get going and save Natsu."

"Right, but we need to collect something first." She responded.

"What is it, Lucy?" Cana called out.

"Our Dragon Slayers."

**Wendy:**

"Our Dragon Slayers."

Me? Does Lucy mean me and Gajeel?

"What do you need us for?" Gajeel said, indicating himself and I.

"Igneel thinks you will be useful if we find any… less than welcoming dragons." Lucy clarified.

"But we will have to be very careful. You two may be targeted by Acnologia if you come to the dragon kingdom with us, as we are yet unsure of his plans." added Erza.

"I understand." I replied, Gajeel and I both in agreement, "We will help, whatever danger there may be, we have to save Natsu!"

"If Wendy's going, so am I. I still need to protect you." Carla announced.

"I shall also accompany you. I shall fight alongside my partner." Lily said, looking proudly upon Gajeel.

"Natsu is my partner too, of course I'm coming. We have to save him!" exclaimed Happy.

"Then it is settled. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily shall fly with Igneel to the Dragon Kingdom." Makarov said. "Be careful, my children."

"But Juvia wants to go; she must protect Gray-sama also!" Juvia exclaimed, running out from the crowd to join Lucy and Erza on the dragon.

"No, Juvia." Juvia turned around to see who had a hold of her wrist.

"Gray-sama! Let go of me!" Juvia screeched, tugging her hand away from Gray's. The look of disgust on her face was clear. Gray was shocked. I was too. Juvia had never shouted at him before. And the way she had looked at him… She was always fawning over Gray, but now she was remote and determined.

"Please Juvia, don't." He said. Pulling her hands back into his and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Gray-sama thinks he can make Juvia not go because he knows her weakness. But Juvia will not fall for this today!" Juvia barked.

Gray looked sheepishly down at his feet. Yep, Juvia had him nailed. He had been trying to trick her from going by using her love for him. It might have worked, if it not for Gray's life being in danger.

Then I remember something. I remembered something Erza had said. It was on the night Lucy had come back from the hospital, and she had come to stay at Fairy Hills with us. I had heard it when I had been walking down the corridor. I was going to go to the kitchen for a drink, but then I heard Erza and Lucy talking. I stopped outside their door, not making a sound. I didn't want them to realize I was out there, they might have thought I was ease dropping or something. That was when I had heard Lucy voice coming from behind the door "Do you still think about Jella?" she had said.

And it was Erza's answerer that I had remembered "Yes, all the time. When I'm asleep, when I'm awake, there's no escaping it. But let me tell you something I learnt a while ago now, Lucy. To love does not make us weak; it's what makes us stronger."

_To love does not make us weak; it's what makes us stronger._

Those words made me realize. They had let me fully understand what it meant to be Fairy Tail. Loving someone is not a weakness, when you love someone you will fight even harder. I had seen it a countless number of times since I had joined Fairy Tail. But I had never truly noticed it before.

"Juvia, to love is not a weakness!" I shouted to the blue haired mage.

She span on her heel, staring at me with wide eyes. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"To love does not make us weak; it's what makes us stronger." I could feel Erza's eyes also intently gazing at the back of my head now. She must know now I was listing to her and Lucy's conversation. "I think Gray is telling you not to come because he cares for you. He doesn't want to see you hurt. If love is our power, you will have no power when the love is gone. If you go, his love goes, thus his power goes."

Juvia stared at me, and then looked back to Gray, eyes still transfixed on the floor. She looked shocked, but then her eyes turned cold.

"Your word are very moving, Wendy. But I'm afraid this love is one-sided." she replied coldly "Gray-sama does not love Juvia, so it should not matter if Juvia were to die. Gray-sama's powers would be completely intact."

Gray looked up. He was hurt. Badly.

"Juvia…" he croaked.

"No! Leave Juvia alone, Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed. She then turned and fled from the scene, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Juvia!" Gray called, but she was already gone.

I had thought what I had said might make Juvia realize. Realize exactly what I had a few nights ago. But it had only made things worse.

"Gray, I'm sorry…" I began.

"Don't. Don't worry about it. At least… at least she's safe now!" Gray interjected, his eyes once again fixed upon the floor.

The guild was silent. Nobody said a word. They were all speechless from the scene they had just witnessed. Mirajane was in tears because of "Gruvia's" (as Mira calls them) argument.

"I guess we better get going." said Gajeel, with a heavy sigh.

"Wait." Levy called.

"What is it, bookworm?" asked Gajeel.

"You better make sure Lucy comes back unharmed. If I find that she has been hurt at all, you'll be answering to me, ok?" Levy replied threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

Gajeel looked worried "Alright, alright. I'll look after Bunny-girl for you." Gajeel said, turning to leave. But Levy caught his arm.

"And one more thing, "she added, blushing "You better stay safe too. Make sure you come back."

"Levy…" Gajeel's face was also heating up now "I'll come back, for sure."

"Thanks." she muttered, releasing his arm.

I turned too, heading towards Igneel, only to be stopped by someone calling my name.

"Wendy! Wendy! Please, wait! I need to talk to you." Romeo was pushing through the crowds towards me. "Wendy, I want you to promise me you'll stay safe too. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or… never came back. It's like you said if your love goes, so does your power. You are my power Wendy."

Wait! Is this a confession? If it is, then please not now; please not in front of everyone.

I could feel blush coming. How do you stop a blush?

I screwed my face up, trying to force the blush to go away. Romeo looked disappointed, "Well if it's that disgusting that I like you, I suppose I'll just leave you alone then." said Romeo.

"No! No, no, R-Romeo, It's not disgusting. I'm thr-thrilled you like me." I stuttered.

"Then why did you screw up your face, like you were going to be sick or something?" asked Romeo.

"Because… I like you too." I whispered, but everyone still heard. There was a loud "awww" from the guild members as I said this. I could feel another blush creeping up my cheeks but this time I didn't try to stop it.

Romeo saw my blush and knew I was being sincere. "You're so cute when you blush!" he said. I could feel myself turning even redder.

"Romeo…" I said, very embarrassed.

"We can talk more when you get back and then we don't have to talk in front of everyone." he smiled.

"Thank you, Romeo."

I scurried away quickly, to clamber up on to Igneel before I could be embarrassed any more.

"Good Luck!"

"Stay safe."

"See you soon!"

The guild was calling to us. Encouraging us. It was just what I needed. To hear my family's voices, giving me strength.

"Thank you, everyone!" I called out, just as we rose into the sky. And soon the members of Fairy Tail looked like ants. But I could still just make out one of the smallest. Still waving, Romeo.

**Lucy:**

It was cold, snowing heavily and we had been flying for nearly an hour now. I was starting to wonder if Igneel even knew where the Mirror Mountains (the gateway to get to the Dragon Kingdom) were.

"Igneel, are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia. We are defiantly going the right way." replied Igneel.

"You can call me just Lucy, you know. You don't have to add my last name to it." I said.

"Alright. Just Lucy then."

"Thanks." I said

"Lucy!" exclaimed Wendy, pointing ahead "Is that…?"

"The Mirror Mountains." finished Igneel.

"There huge." said Happy.

"But that gap between them is very narrow." added Lily "Will you be able to make it, Igneel?"

"It doesn't matter, because of the mountains magic they will let me pass easily between them." answered Igneel.

"If you say so…"

We were very close to the mountains now. We were almost at the point of ramming into them.

"We're going to crash!" wailed Wendy, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Relax, little one." instructed Igneel. "You'll be fine." I was scared too but I trusted Igneel, he must have done this before.

The mountains were drawing closer and closer. Then, just before we were going to collide I heard a rumbling coming from deep bellow.

"The mountains are moving!" gasped Erza.

The two identical mountains were separating from each other, giving just enough space for Igneel to pass.

Swoosh!

Igneel swooped. But instead of emerging onto the other side of the mountains, we were facing a tropical landscape. There were lush jungles and sparkling lakes, where you could just see small shimmering fish diving in and out of the ripples. There was an array of different coloured dragons on the land and in the sky. It was beautiful. Stunning. It was the…

"Dragon Kingdom…" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lateness of this update but I've had loads of homework to do and stuff so... Yeah I've been busy. Thank you to all the reviews I've had so far and I will be correcting the mistakes in the other chapters. Also I'm sorry that the story has been straight forward but now I'm trying to add more twist into the plot, so hopefully it'll be more interesting for you readers now. Oh and keep an eye out I might change the name of the story, not sure yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**Swoosh!**

**Igneel swooped. But instead of emerging onto the other side of the mountains, we were facing a tropical landscape. There were lush jungles and sparkling lakes, where you could just see small shimmering fish diving in and out of the ripples. There was an array of different coloured dragons on the land and in the sky. It was beautiful. Stunning. It was the…**

"**Dragon Kingdom…" I whispered.**

* * *

**Lucy:**

Igneel landed next to a small bolder, allowing them to dismount. I turned to Igneel, thinking to thank him and discus how to save Natsu but my thoughts were interrupted.

"This is where we separate, humans." The dragon announced.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I thought you said you were going help us save Natsu?" Erza questioned, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Yeah!" the others chimed in.

"I did say I would help you but I cannot go any further than this." Igneel replied looking away into the distance.

"Why?"

Igneel heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I cannot see Natsu. But I'm sure you will all be fully capable of doing this yourself. Even Ryuu said th-" The dragon stopped suddenly, with a guilty expression on his face. He had said too much. He continued quickly to cover up his mistake "The tower that Natsu is held captive in is in the southerly direction. Be wary when in the tower. The Half-lives are strong. And prey you don't meet Acnologia too. When you find Natsu you will need to leave on the back of a dragon again. There are plenty of dragons who hate humans here, so I suggest that you seek out a dragon by the name of Astraia. She is a friend of mine. Show her your guild mark and she will understand."

"But-"I started.

"No. Do not argue anymore. If I go any further than this, if I so much as catch a glimpse of my foster son, more than just my life shall be taken." The dragon started to beat his wings. He rose from the ground, now hovering over their heads. "All other information you need is with Astraia. Hurry, humans. Find my son."

Then he soared over them, flying over the tops of the nearby trees. Everyone stood in silence as they watched the dot in the sky, which was Igneel, grow smaller, as he flew further away from them.

He couldn't see Natsu, why? He was his son. He had said himself he loved him. But then he had said lives would be taken if he saw Natsu.

_If I go any further than this, if I so much as catch a glimpse of my foster son, more than just my life shall be taken._

So others would be killed? I can understand why Igneel couldn't help any more. He must have risked his own and more lives by helping them as much as he already had. Maybe he had loved ones who someone had threatened to kill. But if Igneel can't see Natsu, that must mean Wendy and Gajeel can't see their dragons either. The dragons had gone missing from the human world around seven years ago. What if they had been ordered to do so? I didn't think they would leave their beloved children willingly. There was something strange about the whole thing.

And Igneel had said the name Ryuu. Could he have possibly meant Hoshi Ryuu, the old man who had written the diary? But after mentioning him Igneel tried to pretend like he hadn't said it. I knew he hadn't meant to say that. It was a mistake. But I had realized and I couldn't help but think to myself "Hoshi Ryuu. You know Igneel, don't you? You seem to be influencing my life a lot. How long have you been here, pulling the strings? Am I nothing but your puppet?"

No. I'm not a puppet. But Hoshi Ryuu did seem to know when things were going to happen. Had he predicted that I would be able to call Igneel? Maybe that was why he had not mentioned how to find a dragon. He knew I could work it out myself, that I had this power…

"We should get moving." said Gray, breaking the silence "We need to travel as far as we can before nightfall." We all nodded and grunted in agreement.

Obviously no one else had realized what I had. Maybe they were all too dense to see it. Except for Carla, who had a grimace on her face. What did she know?

**Carla:**

What was that? I had only caught a glimpse of it. It had only lasted a moment. So I couldn't be sure. I had seen a dazzling light. Lucy's limp body suspended in mid-air. Shooting stars plummeting into the darkness.

"Uranometria**?**" I muttered.

"What was that, Carla?" Happy asked.

"Nothing." Then I doubled over in pain. It was agonizing.

"Carla!"

I closed my eyes tight, oblivious to my friends' voices.

I had seen them. Each and every one of my Nakama with me now. I had seen them in my mind's eye, all on the brink of death.

Lily.

Gajeel.

Gray.

Erza.

Happy.

Wendy.

Then a man shrouded in darkness towering above a petrified Lucy. "The end is inevitable. One of your Nakama shall die tonight."

"No!" I screamed, awaking from the nightmare, that I knew was soon to become reality.

"Carla, you're awake!"

"We were so worried."

"What happened?"

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. It was evening now. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, which was streaked with brilliant colours of reds, oranges and pinks. We were next to a large lake. It had crystal clear waters and many fish jumping in and out of the ripples. Happy's mind would have been blown if he had not been so worried about me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I was just…" I paused for a moment to come up with an answer. I didn't want to tell them what I had seen. It might have panicked them. "…Dehydrated. I got a headache from it."

What had I just seen? Was that the future?

_The end is inevitable. One of your Nakama shall die tonight._

My visions were always correct, but now I wished they weren't. Who was going to die? I didn't want anyone to die. But if somebody had to lose their life, it would be me. I will sacrifice my own life, for the sake of my Nakama. So when the time came, I would have to be prepared. I will be the one to die.

"I'll go get you some water, Carla!" Happy announced, zooming off to the water's edge to collect a drink for me.

"Ah, that must be why you passed out then." Erza said.

"I passed out?" I muttered to myself. When I had had my visions before, I had normally felt pain. But I had never fainted before.

"Yes. We carried you while we walked and when the sun started to set we made camp here." Wendy replied. Her dragon perceivable of sound must have allowed her to hear me. I really need to stop talking out loud to myself.

Happy flew back over, balancing precariously three cups of water on his head.

"Here you go, Carla." Happy said.

"Oh. Thank you." Happy beamed at me. He was obviously delighted I had acknowledged his help and thanked him for it.

"Would you like me to get you some fish too, Carla?" Happy asked, his eyes as round as a jewel coins. Eager to help me, and fish.

Before I could answer, Grey emerged from inside a nearby tent saying "I could do with some food."

"Yeah. I'm hungry too." said Lucy, Her stomach rumbling loudly.

"I'd like some fish." added Wendy, Gajeel and Lily.

"It is settled then. We shall do some fishing!" declared Erza, requipping into a revealing a two piece swim suit.

"Ahhh! Erza! What are you doing?" Everyone screamed at the sight of the semi naked woman.

"Preparing to fish." Erza answered.

Sweat drop.

"Errm… Erza, don't you need fishing rods to fish?" said Lucy, trying to act as casual as possible.

"I do not have my fishing rod in my requip space at this time and also, I believe we would be good for us to once again be in touch with nature. We shall capture the fish with our bare hands!"

Sweat drop.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Erza bellowed.

"Y-yes Erza." Lucy and Wendy stammered.

"Why are still in your clothes. Put these swim suits on!" Erza ordered, handing Lucy a pink and white bikini and Wendy a stripy blue tankini.

"A-aye."

Lucy and Wendy went inside the tent to change while Gray also tried to change, stripping off his underwear, thinking he still had trousers on. He had completely removed all forms of clothing from his body. This resulted in Erza whacking him over the head with a stick, until he put them back on.

"We do not swim nude! No skinny dipping allowed!" Barked Erza, still thumping Gray's head with the branch.

"We're ready!" Lucy said brightly, appearing from the tent followed by Wendy. They stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. A naked Gray being beaten by Erza, with what seemed like half a tree.

Sweat drop.

"Shall we get in then?" Wendy suggested, nervously eyeing the branch clasped Erza's hands.

"Aye! Last one in is as perverted as Gray!" Happy yelled, flying a few meters out over the lake, then did a cannonball into the water.

"Hey!" Gray growled, leaping towards the blue cat. He reached out to grab Happy just as he flew out from the water. This resulted in Gray doing some kind of straddle jump into the water, smacking his face hard as he hit the surface. "Owch! Happy get back here!" Gray screeched, rubbing his smarting cheeks and brandishing one fist in the air.

"Grey, your underwear!" shrieked Wendy, pointing to a pair of back boxer shorts which were floating on the surface of the water next to Gray.

"Aggggh! When did this happen?" Gray yelped.

"No skinny dipping! You scare off the fish with your freakish naked body!" Erza scolded. She raised her branch once again, bounding off into the water after Gray, who started to swim for his life, while happy landed elegantly back into the water snickering slightly. I stifled my laughter, by shoving my paw into my mouth. It was hilarious but I didn't want anyone to know I was laughing at one of Happy's practical jokes.

Lucy and Wendy sighed. After all this was nothing out of the usual.

"Luuucccyyy, Wennnndy. Hurry up or you'll be as perverted as Gray." Happy called.

"I'm not perverted." Gray barked, materializing from under the water only for his face to meet an incoming branch.

Giggling, Lucy and Wendy dived into the lake, spurting a fountain of water as they popped up from under the surface.

"Carla, Gajeel, Lily. Come in, the waters lovely." said Wendy.

"No thank you. I still have a bit of a headache." I replied.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out." said Gajeel, leaning with his back against the bark of a small tree with mauve leaves.

"Errrm, yes- I mean no. I-I don't want to get in the l-lake." Lily stammered.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my fellow exceed.

"Because… Because I'm afraid of the water." Lily muttered.

"Awww, how cute! Your afraid of thunder and water." I said, purposefully teasing him.

"S-shut up!" Lily spluttered. He was wriggling uncomfortably, from embarrassment. I smirked. It was fun to tease the supposedly "Fearless" cat about his cute side.

Happy, Wend and Lucy were all messing about in the water, having a splash fight. Erza was still chasing Gray, his underwear tied to her stick like a flag. And Gajeel, Lily and I relaxed watching our friends as the sun set in the sky.

A piercing noise ripped through the air. The noise woke me from my sleep and I bolted upright. It was Lucy's scream.

I looked out across the lake. There was Lucy, and there was the sea serpent.

**Lucy:**

I could feel the creatures grip tightening around me. The air was being forced out of my lungs, slowly suffocating me. The colossal sea serpent had its grip on me, and no matter how much I wriggled I could not escape from the serpent's coils. It was the snake and I was its prey.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Quick, we have to get Lucy away from that thing." Erza ordered.

"Right!" Everyone replied, preparing themselves to fight. Gajeel, Lily (transforming into his battle mode body) and I quickly waded into the middle of the lake ready to help the others.

"Let's go!" Gray roared "Ice-Make Lance!" A sharp spear of ice speed towards the monster, but as it hit its target it simply bounced off, shattering into a million tiny fragments.

"It didn't do anything…" Gray whispered "Not even a scratch."

"His scales are too thick to penetrate with just you alone, we need to work together." Erza stated "Happy, Carla I need to get me and Gray up into the air. Lily aim for his under belly. Wendy and Gajeel, be ready to combine your attack. Direct it at the head. Go on my mark."

"Ready!" Everyone replied. Carla and Happy wrapped their arms around the backs of the ice and requip mage, sprouting wings and lifting them high into the air. They soared above me. The serpent watched them intently, waiting for them to make the first move. "Now!" Erza bellowed.

Upon this command the two Exceeds flung Erza and Gray, with all their strength, into the sky.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" A ice hammer formed in Gray's outspread hands. He pulled the ice back in his grip and then swung the hammer, full force, into Erza's feet. Erza pressed against the ice, bending her knees. She shot forwards towards the monster, using the energy from the hammer hit to increase her speed.

Lily's wings appeared, allowing him to break out from the water, and then heading towards the creatures under belly. He brandished a sword, twice my size.

Swirling metal and wind formed in Gajeel and Wendy's mouths.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The energy bust from their mouths in a powerful stream, aimed at the maw of the beast. Along the way, the magic crossed paths and they combined with each other to make an even more powerful and spectacular attack. The loops of metal and pressurized air engulfed one another; they twisted and danced through the air like ribbons.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, holding her swords aloft.

PantherLily let out a war cry, signaling the time of attack was close.

And the Dragon Slayer's attack could be seen reflected in the Serpent's eyes.

Impact.

Erza had sliced her sword through the air, ripping scales and flesh.

Lily's weapon had pierced the skin of the snake's belly.

Gajeel and Wendy's roars crashed into the jaw of the sea serpent.

Natsu's rescue team all wore triumphant smiles. How could the beast possibly survive that? They had won. But to their shock and fear the serpent was still standing, his grip around me tightening even more with its fury. They had enraged the beast with their attack and now he was going to fight back.

The serpent sent a stream of boiling water at my Nakama. They were all blown back to shore by the force of the attack. They lay weakly on the sand, some fighting to even stay conscious. How strong was this thing? I felt for sure I would have been rescued by now, like always. I had always been rescued before. But now none of my Nakama could even make a single impact on the beast. It could withstand all their attacks.

Erza, shaking slightly, raised herself from the floor. She was the only one who could still stand.

"Sea Empress Armor." Erza's Heaven's Wheel turned to a rather revealing piece of armor. It was green and blue in colour; the material looked as if they were made from some sort of water weed. They weaved in and out with each other barley covering her breasts. It had spiky metal shoulder pads and gauntlets which extended up to her elbow. She had also requipped her weapons into a bright blue sword that rippled when the wind blew.

Erza slashed the sword through the air, using her last ounce of strength on the attack. The blade released a surge of water, which cut through the serpent's skin like paper as it hit. The sea snake hissed in pain.

"Erza!" I wheezed, when I saw my scarlet haired friend stagger backwards, falling against a tree. The dragon hissed more as I struggled.

The creature seemed to have a weakness against water based attacks, despite the fact that it uses water attacks itself. If only Juvia had come. She could have defeated this thing before it even touched me. If only I knew water magic.

"Aquarius!" I exclaimed. I mentally face palmed myself. How could I be so dumb? I was practically sitting in a lake for God's sake and I still hadn't summoned her.

I wriggled one of my hands out of the snake's grasp. I stretched my fingers before reaching into my case, pulling out a shiny, golden key.

Struggling to form words from my lack of breath I managed to utter "Open gate of the water barer. Aquarius."

I saw a dazzling light and Aquarius, my spirit, materialized before me. Never before had I been so happy to see my annoying, moody spirit.

"I was just on a date with my boyfriend, that you rudely interrupted!" Aquarius glared at me annoyed before looking around at our surroundings. She looked above at the menacing sea serpent and then backward to see all my comrades knocked to the ground, barley awake. She realized that I was almost out of breath and her eyes widened.

"P-please" I pleaded, my breathing hoarse and haggard.

"You don't even need to ask." Aquarius replied, a new scowl of determination forming on her face "And don't call me for a week after this, I'm going on a romantic getaway with my boyfriend."

The water spirit raised her vase above her head, absorbing water and energy. She started to spin, levitating mid-air with water twisting around her body. When the water had gained enough momentum, she hurled the water at the serpent with tremendous force.

As the wave hit, the creature dropped me because of the pain the attack had caused it. It had given it cuts all over it body, which were dripping with crimson. I cried out as I fell and prepared myself to hit the water's surface. However, to my surprise a tendril of liquid wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me close to Aquarius' side. The dragon hissed at my spirit for snatching away its prey.

"Damn! That was my most powerful attack." Aquarius growled "I can't do any more damage to it than that. I don't have enough power."

I held out my hand to my usually angry and hostile spirit "Then we'll do it together." I said.

Aquarius stared at my hand, the lines on her forehead smoothed out, leaving a surprised and almost exultant look on her face. "A Unison Raid?" she gasped "With me?"

"Yes. With you." I replied, still offering her my hand. She nodded in acknowledgment and took my out stretched hand in her own. The moment our finger entwined together our body's stated to glow, a warm sensations spread through me, starting in my finger tips and ending in my toes. It felt like the warmth of a sun or a star burning within me. Or like I had just engulfed Natsu's flames. It felt like the time I had performed a Unison Raid with Juvia. I had felt stronger, rejuvenated, I felt like I could take out an entire dark guild linked together to my friend.

We hovered in the centre of the lake, while tendrils of water and light sped around us haphazardly, spinning faster and faster, creating a whirlpool of golden water. I could feel the power that had built up inside me and now it was screaming at me to let it out.

My spirit and I were now one. Completely in sync. We could sense each other's thoughts and feelings. We both knew the time was right.

"Celestial Tide!" We both screamed using all the air our lungs could muster. The whirlpool of dazzling liquid splayed out from all sides, heading out from the centre of the lake toward the shores and towards the snake. The ground rumbled as the colossal wave thundered out towards the beaches. Gray and the three exceeds dragged the rest of my friends behind the trees, to shield themselves from our power. But the serpent had no shield and nowhere to run. It was hit by the full force of our Unison Raid.

As the water settled I could see the sea serpent, now dead, lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the lake. Aquarius had carried me to shore and set me down on a small bolder. She wore a scowl upon her face. "You need to be more careful next time. You shouldn't get yourself into those situations in the first place and then you don't have to interrupt my dates." My spirit commanded.

"Thank you, Aquarius." I said.

"Tsk. Whatever…" she replied disappearing from sight, leaving behind only a wisp of golden dust in the air.

"Luuuuuuuccccccy!" I heard someone wail. Then I felt something collide with my breasts and knocked me off the rock I sat on.

"It's alright Happy." I said stroking my blue furred friend "I'm fine." Gray emerged from behind the tree supporting Erza, Carla carrying Wendy and Lily helping Gajeel walk over to them. Relief swept through me. They were all safe.

That night we all sat around a fire. Wendy had healed everyone's injuries but we still had to rest for them to fully heal.

I sat on a tree stump giving into the crackling flames, an empty bowl of stew held loosely in my hands.

"So Bunny girl, how did you actually kill that thing?" Gajeel said pointing to the giant snake, that we had used in the broth. Normally I would refuse to eat anything like that, but with the scarcity of food in the Dragon Kingdom I couldn't say no to the meal. And I didn't taste too bad either. "I was out cold after I was hit by the wave, so I don't know what happened."

"I would like to know too." added Erza, Wendy nodding in agreement.

"Well…" I said hesitantly.

"Lucy was amazing! She caught the biggest fish ever!" exclaimed Happy interrupting "Me, Carla, Lily and Gray saw it all. We were the first to wake up. When I got up, I just saw you," Happy pointed at Erza, "fall to the ground, in some sort of sea weed clothes."

"My sea Empress Armor." Erza nodded.

Happy continued "Right, well I saw you fall and the fish monster was in pain from a cut Erza gave him, I suppose. And then Lucy summoned the fish spirit. And the fish woman was like hi-yaa. She made a powerful wave that gave the monster injuries all over its body. It was bleeding. A lot. But that attack still couldn't take down the monster. So Lucy was like "Unison Raid!" and the fish spirit was like "Hell yeah!" and Caa-Chaa, Ya Ya, Haaaw-Ta" Happy was telling his version events enthusiastically, jumping around the fire in a Ninja like fashion, performing his karate moves.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"And there was Glowing water everywhere, the monster couldn't escape. Bang! The giant fish was dead. Now we're eating it. And that is the story about how this scary, yummy fish ended up in my stomach." Happy finished.

I face palmed "Happy that's not exactly how it went…" I muttered.

"It was close enough, but Happy was right about it being awesome." Gray said.

"It was truly magnificent." Lily put in.

"It was a pretty strong attack." Carla agreed.

"Thanks!" I said brightly. I was delighted my friends thought it was that amazing. Even the hard to impress Carla concurred that it was an outstanding show of magic.

"Wow, I wish I had been awake to see that." whispered Wendy.

"Me too…" sighed Erza.

"Me three. I would have loved to have seen bunny girl kick that things ass!" Gajeel added.

"But it's a fish, so surely it has no ass to kick." Happy pointed out.

"Shut up, Cat! It was a figure of speech!" barked Gajeel.

"A-Aye…"


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapters just to fill you in on Lucy's feeling and stuff, and I threw in a memory to help explain.**

**And sorry about the use of the word "Pansy" in this chapter but I was watching Madagascar and I just though "What the heck!"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

**"Thanks!" I said brightly. I was delighted my friends thought it was that amazing. Even the hard to impress Carla concurred that it was an outstanding show of magic.**

**"Wow, I wish I had been awake to see that." whispered Wendy.**

**"Me too…" sighed Erza.**

**"Me three. I would have loved to have seen bunny girl kick that things ass!" Gajeel added.**

**"But it's a fish, so surely it has no ass to kick." Happy pointed out.**

**"Shut up, Cat! It was a figure of speech!" barked Gajeel.**

**"A-Aye…"**

* * *

**Lucy:**

Natsu. I hadn't thought about him for a long time, not since he left. I had not stopped over the past few days to even spare a thought about the fire mage. Even though the sole purpose of the mission we were on now was to find Natsu, I had not properly thought about him. So why now, under the starry night sky, did I think of him?

I lay sprawled on top of my blanket tossing and turning, on several occasions accidently kicking Happy awake (who was curled up by my feet). No matter how much I wriggled and twisted around, I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. So I ended up on my back gazing out to the heavens above. Looking out to the stars reminded me of the time Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and I had gone to the beach after the Fantasia Parade. It was the last time we had actually hanged out as friends, just the five of us. Team Natsu. It had been a peaceful night. Gray and Natsu didn't even get into any fights. We were all at ease, just sitting in silence watching the moons reflection in the water...

_I sat on the golden sand, hugging my knees. I dug my feet into the sand and then pulled them back out, letting the sand run in-between my toes like liquid. Happy sat on my lap, snoring slightly with some mucus dangling from his nose. Erza was sighing contently and Gray was examining a shell he held in his hands, which was in the shape of a unicorn horn. And Natsu lay on his back, staring at the stars above. A stupid grin formed on my face at the thought of us five friends spending time with each other. We hadn't done something like this for a while now, with what happened with the Phantom guild, Tower of Heaven and not to mention my rent, we had been unable to find some spare time just to hang out like this. We were all still pretty badly beat up and tired from fighting Laxus and the thunder god tribe (a.k.a. the Raijinshu) and performing in the Fantasia Parade but we still all agreed it would be good to spend some well deserved quality time together._

_Happy fidgeted in my arms, groaning in his sleep. He flopped on to his backside, one arm daggling from my lap. My grin grew even wider at this opportunity. I reached out to his exposed stomach and started to tickle. This caused the Exceed to squirm even more and mutter something about "mmm-Kya! Fish... my tummy... still... alive... moves... tickles... Aye, Natsu... it would be better coated in syrup... fish... syrup... stop... moving..." I giggled at my fury friend. I stopped tickling him and started to stroke his head instead. He gave an appreciative moan and yawned widely. No matter how much of a little devil he is when he's awake, he's the most adorable thing ever when he sleeps._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu staring at me pet the Exceed with an odd expression on his face, from what I could see of him under his bandages. I looked away, blushing under his intense stare. "Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I thought._

"_Arrrgh!" cried Gray. Natsu turned his head to the direction of Gray, breaking his gaze from me. Natsu and I roared with laughter at the sight of Gray who was holding out a swelling thumb and brandishing his fist at a shell with legs. The shell he had just been admiring had turned out to be a crab. It had pinched his thumb with its claw and quickly scuttled away towards the sea. Even Erza had trouble stifling her laughter._

_Happy woke up with a confused and startled by the commotion we were making. "What's happening?" asked the groggy Exceed, rubbing his eyes. In answer Natsu, Erza and I simply pointed to Gray, who was now nursing his inflamed thumb. Happy rolled around on my lap with laughter, while Gray gave us fierce looks. He did not like being laughed at. He loved it when Natsu had been humiliated, but hated it when the joke was on him. "Shut up!" He growled. We ignored him and carried on laughing. We were still in hysterics._

"_Stop laughing!" Gray demanded._

"_But it was so funny!" Natsu guffawed "You should have seen the look on you face Gray. It was like this." Natsu then screwed up his face, but opening his mouth wide, looking like he was choking on something. It was a perfect copy of Gray's expression. This caused Happy and I to double up with laughter and Erza to start chuckling._

"_You asking for a fight, Slanty eyes!" Gray snarled._

"_Maybe I am, Droopy eyes!" Natsu growled back, igniting his fists._

"_Are you two fighting?" Erza said, glaring at the two mages._

"_No, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray replied instantly, with arms around each other's shoulders. _

"_We're good buddies..." said Natsu._

"_Like always..." said Gray._

"_Good. It's nice to people as good as friends as you two." Erza smiled._

"_Aye..."_

_There was rustling in the bush behind me. I gripped onto T__aurus' key, ready to fight. There was some more rustling and then someone dressed in blue tumbled out from the shrubbery._

"_Juvia!" I exclaimed._

"_Juvia, what are you doing here? And what were you doing in the bushes?" Gray questioned Juvia. Juvia looked like she was nearing passing out from the embarrassment and excitement of the moment._

"_Oh! J-Juvia was... was g-gardening." Juvia stammered._

"_You garden?" said Erza._

"_Oh yes... J-Juvia garden's all the time. Just last week Juvia saw a weed outside the hair s-salon, so Juvia went and pulled it up. Juvia normally Gardens..." Juvia explained. Everyone except me let out a sigh of understanding, but I just face palmed. I didn't believe her. She was obviously stalking Gray. How could the others be so thick headed to buy that gardening story? Especially Gray, how could he not realise she liked him? She was practically drooling over him every day. I needed to help them get together, or else she'll always follow me with Gray and call me her "love rival", the thought gave me the shivers._

_I did an over exaggerated yawn and then said "Oh look at the time, it really late and I'm very tired. I suppose everyone else is too. We should all go home now." Everyone agreed._

_Then I added "Oh Juvia, why don't you walk Gray home? He's probably still unsteady from the injury on his thumb. It could be dangerous for him to go home on his own."_

"_Hey, don't talk to me like I'm some pansy!" Gray yelled._

"_A-Alright." Gray spun on the spot, turning to the sound of Juvia's voice "Juvia shall walk Gray-sama home. And don't worry; I don't think you are a pansy for getting hurt by a crab." Juvia said, turning as red as a tomato._

_Gray also had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as he muttered "Thanks Juvia..."_

_The blushing pair walked away from us with linked arms, I was very proud of my accomplishment. I stood watching Gray and Juvia walk away, until I was sure they couldn't hear us anymore._

"_Ha! Look at those matchmaking skills. Beat that cat!" I said to Happy, wearing a smug smile._

"_Oh, I will, you'll see..." said Happy, a mischievous expression on his face. It made me nervous. "And anyway, don't get too cocky yet. We still don't know how it will turn out for them tonight, something could go wrong."_

"_Yeah but they liiiiiiiiiiike each other!" I declared._

"_Hey that's my catch phrase!" Happy gasped._

"_Others can use it too!"_

"_No they can't"_

"_Shut up, cat!" I growled, a dark aurora surrounding me._

"_Ahhhhh! Scary Lucy! Natsu! Help me! Don't let Lucy eat me like the syrup coated fish from my dream!" Happy wailed, ducking behind Natsu's shoulders. I ran for the cat and lunged for him, but I ended up toppling straight onto Natsu. I blushed at seeing I was on top of Natsu and scrambled back up to my feet, dusting myself off._

"_They liiiiiike each other!" Happy giggled, smirking at me. That stupid cat was enjoying this!_

"_Lucy Kick!" The blue exceed came into contact with my foot and was hurled backwards through the sky towards the town. If you listened closely you could still hear his distant scream. That taught him!_

_I turned back to Natsu who was struggling to get off the ground because of his thick bandages._

"_Oh, sorry!" I said, holding my hand out to him. Natsu turned away, not making any eye contact with me. Why was he being like that?_

"_It's fine." He replied, taking my hand. I hauled him back up to his feet. I accidently brushed my hand against his cheek as I pulled him up. My blush came back and my heart rate quickened. I wished I had as many bandages on as Natsu, so I could hide my blush. We stood there frozen, not daring to move._

"_Errr, sorry to intrude but weren't we meant to be heading back home?" asked Erza, averting her eyes from the awkward situation. Oh god! Erza was still there!_

"_Y-Yeah, Erza. Sorry..." I mumbled, moving away toward the path back to the town._

_The three of us walked back through town, not talking. Erza separated from us after five minutes, which left just me and Natsu. We carried on walking in silence until we came to my door. _

"_Well... Goodnight Natsu." I said closing my door to the fire mage. But he blocked it with his foot. It must have hurt, I almost slammed that door. I felt really guilty. But Natsu being Natsu brushed it off saying that it was nothing when I apologised. But when I turned away from him I saw him secretly rubbing his foot. "Come in then." I sighed._

"_Why are you sighing?" asked Natsu._

"_Because I'm tired Natsu. I can't stay up to keep you entertained all night. Can't you just go home and sleep?" I answered._

"_But it's better here, Luce. You have loads of great food and you have the world's comfiest bed and... Well... you-" My heart beat quickened again and I was too petrified to move or break eye contact with him._

"_You have fish! Lots and lots of fish!"_

"_Happy..." I snarled at the blue intruder who was clambering through my window. Why did he have to come in then? I'll never get to find out what Natsu was going to say._

"_Yeah, fish..." said Natsu, tugging at his bandages._

_I sighed again. "Well, I suppose since you love my fish so much you can stay here tonight." I said, throwing a pillow at Natsu's head and directing him towards the sofa. I went into the bathroom to change into my pyjamas and brush my teeth. When I came back out I found Natsu lounging on my bed._

"_Off!" I screeched._

"_Fine. I'm moving, I'm mov- Oww! Luce that hurt!" I had hit him with my lamp._

"_Don't get in my bed then!"_

"_But it's the comfiest bed ever!" Natsu argued._

"_Just get on the sofa Natsu." I said. Natsu flopped onto the sofa at my command, still whining. I told him to b quiet and picked up Happy who had been watching, amused in the corner for a while now. I carried the Exceed to my bed and laid down with him._

"_Hey why does Happy get to sleep on the bed?" Natsu moaned._

"_Well... just because!" I snapped. I didn't want to tell Natsu or anyone else that the reason for letting Happy sleep with me on the bed is because I use him as a living hot water bottle for my menstrual cramps._

_Happy stuck his tongue out at Natsu, who then turned his back from us, sulking. He was so childish, but that's what made him fun to be around. My life would be very boring if it weren't for him. I allowed myself a small smile before I switched off the lights._

_I don't know when, but sometime that night Natsu had crept into my bed, snuggling up beside me. I didn't push him out because he was nice and warm. He was taking the pain away from my menstrual cramps. I moved closer to him, my hands entwined into his hair and he holding me close by the waist. I slept soundly that night, with no pain at all._

I hadn't let Natsu sleep in my bed again after that, but I always secretly wished he could climb in with me again, holding me in his arms until I fell asleep. Especially now. I missed his warmth now more than ever.

"Hold on Natsu, I'm almost with you..." I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep, reliving the times my Nakama had comforted me, like a hot water bottle.

My Nakama are my hot water bottle. My Nakama can numb any pain when you hold them close.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is another chapter to explain everything but at the same time not giving the plot away...**

* * *

**Previously in "Turning to Darkness...":**

"**Hold on Natsu, I'm almost with you..." I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep, reliving the times my Nakama had comforted me, like a hot water bottle. **

**My Nakama are my hot water bottle. My Nakama can numb any pain when you hold them close.**

* * *

**Erza:**

I woke up the morning after Lucy had defeated the Sea Serpent; to find her holding Happy so tight she was suffocating him. The more the Exceed tried to free himself from the blonde's grasp, the tighter she held on.

"Lucy. Lucy. Time to wake up." I said, gently tapping her shoulder. She started to stir. "Lucy, Happy can't breathe." Lucy sat up with a start. She realised happy was choking in her death hug and immediately released him.

"Sorry Happy. I didn't realise..." Lucy apologised.

"No its... fine... Lucy. Really... I understand." Happy choked.

Lucy still looked worried so she explained further, "You see, I couldn't sleep. I needed someone to hold."

"It's ok Lucy. Don't worry." Happy wheezed. His voice was still a little hoarse but it had improved.

"We all know what it's like to feel lonely. It's natural to want someone with you." I explained, this made me think of when I had first joined Fairy Tail. I had pushed everyone away from me to start with, but when I had opened up to people and made friends I didn't feel so bad.

"Yeah, I know..."

We had set off early that morning, at day break. We needed to travel as much distance as possible, since we had to find Natsu quickly. We could not spare anytime.

We had been walking for a few hours when Happy moaned "We've been walking for ages, can't we rest yet?"

"You're the one who's been sitting my head this entire time. How could you possibly be tired?" Lucy growled.

"Lucy you just don't understand how much energy it takes to eat a fish." Happy replied, shaking his head.

"Get off my head, you stupid cat!" Lucy screeched. Happy flew off of Lucy's head, flying just out of her reach, as Lucy attempted to snatch at the Exceed.

"We can stop now, to collect some more supplies and rest." I announced, answering Happy's question "But we mustn't stay for long."

We all stopped in a small clearing. We put down our things and fell back into the grass. It was soft and springy, like a mattress. I wanted to close my eyes and drift off to sleep but I was considered as the leader. I couldn't slack off now. I forced myself to stand and appoint jobs to everyone. I sent Gray and Lucy to forage, Gajeel to cut down some trees for fire wood, the Exceeds to scout for water, Wendy to stay in the clearing to protect the supplies we already had and I would hunt.

We all dispersed from the clearing, except Wendy, to get on with our jobs. I searched for any animals that might provide good meat. I had managed to find a parrot like creature that lived in the lower canopy of the trees. I discovered that they did not have very quick reflexes, so I was able to spear them if I was fast. I had managed to kill seven parrots before returning back to our rest site. I felt proud of what I had collected.

When I returned I saw that Gajeel had collected an ample amount of wood, Gray and Lucy had found many berries, which Lucy claimed to be edible as she had read about them in Hoshi Ryuu's Dragon guild book, and Happy, Carla and Lily had filled 6 bottles of water.

"Good work everyone that should be more than enough. We need to-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"Look, Humans!"

"I've never seen one before."

"I wonder why there here. They must be up to something bad." A group of small dragons had surrounded us, they were closing in.

"Humans aren't allowed here. We'll have to make them leave." said one of the dragons.

"Maybe we should capture them and take them to the king. He might let us see papa again then." said another. The other dragons agreed, all the while getting closer and closer.

"Stay Back!" I commanded "We do not harm you but if you try to capture us, we will fight!" I requipped into my Heavens Wheel Armour. My blades danced around me in circles, glinting in the sun.

"We can beat you!" a dragon sneered.

"Children? Children?" A voice called.

The dragons turned to the direction of the voice and answered "We here!"

A beautiful dragon, much larger than the ones that had surrounded us, entered the clearing. It was of a similar size to Igneel but was not the same crimson colour. The dragon was the colour of gold and aqua. It was magnificent.

"Mama, Mama! Look what we've found! Humans!"

"We're going to capture them and take them to the king so we can see papa again!"

"No children you must do no such thing. The human with golden hair, please show me your hand." The larger dragon said.

"Me?" Lucy said.

"Why does Lucy have to show you her hand?" Gray demanded.

"Please, just show me your hand." The dragon asked Lucy again.

"Alright..." Lucy agreed. She raised he left hand to the dragon.

"No, you're right hand please." the dragon said. Lucy hesitantly raised her other hand, this time her pink Fairy Tail guild mark could be seen.

"It's you. Thank goodness, you're safe." the dragon exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned the dragon.

"Igneel sent a message to me that you would be coming. I'm Astraia."

**Lucy:**

"Astraia? You'reAstraia?" Gajeel said.

"Yes, my name is Astraia, the Starlight dragon."

A starlight dragon?

"I'm sorry for the way my children acted before. We've been facing some tough times recently..." Astraia apologised.

"Tough times? What do you mean tough times?" I asked.

The dragon looked around and then answered "I can explain but not here. If you follow me I can tell you. It's dangerous to talk out in the open."

I turned to Erza who gave a slight nod showing that we should go with her. She knew Igneel after all. "Ok. We'll follow you."

"Good. Come this way please." Astraia said, directing us out of the clearing. "Come along children."

We walked for a short distance before we reached the cave which was Astraia's home. We followed Astraia into the cave and sat down around the fire in the centre of the room. The cave was large, big enough for Astraia, her children, us, and it still had room for more.

There were drawings on the walls; they had been painted directly on to the stone, alike the ancient cave drawing you would find on Earthland. I walked over to one and ran my fingers over the streaks of paint. The art showed a dragon surrounded by smaller dragons, they looked unhappy. On the other side there was another dragon being pulled away from the group. It was trying to fight its capturers, but it was outnumbered. On seeing this image I felt a pang of sadness.

"Astraia." I called "Who drew this?"

"My daughter, Gaia."

"I draw when I feel sad." said Gaia. Gaia was the smallest out of Astraia's children but had inherited her mother's elegant, natural looks. She was a striking dragon. Gaia was a brownish red colour, like clay, with piercing green eyes.

"What does this drawing show, Gaia?" I asked the small dragon.

"When papa was taken..." she answered.

"Is that why you wanted to take us to the king, to get you papa back?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"It's alright my love, we'll see papa again soon." Astraia comforted Gaia, wrapping her tail around her. Astraia then turned to me and started to explain "My Mate, Igneel was taken away about seventeen years ago-"

"Igneel's your mate!" Everyone gasped.

"Yes. The king had sent orders to capture certain dragons, one of them being my mate, Igneel. I don't know all the dragons that were taken but the ones I know personally are Igneel and my friend Grandeeney. I've also heard that a water dragon, Iron dragon and poison dragon had also been captured. There are probably many more but since I have limited contact to the resistance..."

"You know Grandeeney?" Wendy burst out.

"Did you say an Iron dragon?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"You know of these dragons?" asked Astraia.

"They're our parents!" The two dragon slayers answered.

"Well not our real parents but they cared for us and taught us magic." explained Wendy.

"Wait, seventeen years ago, but surely your children would be adults now?" questioned Carla

"No I don't think so." said Lily "I wouldn't be surprised if Dragons are like Exceeds, they have a different perspective of time."

"That's right." Astraia nodded "Dragons have a much longer life span than humans, around five-hundred years, so it takes us a lot longer to hit maturity."

"Wow..."

"You said resistance... What resistance?" Gray inquired

"I'm part of a resistance against the king's actions. You see, before the king had sent orders to capture those dragons he had been a kind, devoted ruler. I do not know what could have possibly made him change so... But what he did set a spark and many dragons wanted to fight back, so a resistance was formed. But lately it's becoming more difficult for dragons like me to take action. It's now too dangerous for me to do front line work; I would be putting my children's life at risk. So at the moment I'm lying low. But when I found out you were coming here, I knew that things were going to change."

"How is us coming here going to make things change?" said Gajeel

"I don't know, but I can just sense that something big is going to happen, and that your friend you're trying to rescue is caught up in the middle of it all." Astraia answered.

"I got that same feeling." I admitted "The more I find out, the more it seems like there is something extra going on." Everyone was silent for a few moments, in thought; the only sound was Astraia's stew bubbling in a pot over the fire.

"We'll help you. We'll help in any way we can while we're here." declared Erza.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you. " Astraia smiled at Erza and then called to me "Lucy, come and sit by the fire. You're foods ready."

I sat on a tree stump next to Wendy and took a bowl of stew Astraia handed me. I watched her ladle the liquid out for her children and guests. I was surprised at how her claws could handle things just like human hands could. She could grip the ladle between her talons with ease.

"Eat up then." she coaxed. Astraia's children were already gobbling up the soup. We all raised our bowls to our lips.

"This is amazing!" Wendy exclaimed

"Almost as good as fish!"

"What is it?" I asked, taking another large gulp of the liquid

"Sweet Stew." Astraia answered "It's got lot of fruit in it and I've also added Stintoo flowers and Mayrest berries to it. It gives it more tang."

"Can I have seconds?" Gajeel and Erza said, they had already finished their servings.

After about five more bowls of Sweet Stew my belly felt as if it was about to burst. Wendy and I lay on the ground, completely stuffed, but the others were still eating with gusto.

"Can't they be a little more civilised?" Carla said, wearing a look of disgust on her face as she watched our Nakama slurp up the fourteenth serving of stew.

"Almost everyone in the guild eats like that Carla. I'm surprised you're not used to it yet." I said

"Yes but still... We're guests here. They could show just the slightest bit more dignity as they-" A large portion of the stew flew onto Carla's dress, staining it a bright pink. "Happy!" she growled. A dark aurora surrounded Carla as she snarled at Happy "This is one of my best dresses!" Happy screamed as Carla started to chase him around the cavern.

"Carla I'm sorry! Here, have a fish," Happy said, holding out a fish to the enraged Exceed ", as an apology."

"I don't want your stupid fish Happy!" Carla screeched

"Carla, could you be a bit nicer to Happy. He said he was sorry." Wendy pled. Carla completely ignored Wendy's attempts to calm her and continue getting revenge on Happy for ruining her favourite dress.

"My, my, are all of your friends this lively?" Astraia giggled.

"Unfortunately, yes." Wendy and I sighed.

"I suppose it makes your lifes interesting though?" said Astraia

"Yeah..." I replied "Hey Astraia?"

"Yes dear?"

"Earlier you said you were a starlight dragon... Well what exactly is a starlight dragon? I mean, what can you do?" I was very interested in Astraia's magic. Since she had said she was a starlight dragon and stars were kind of my thing, with the zodiac gates and everything.

"Well, my magic is derived from light. My attacks take the form of starlight, pure bursts of concentrated Celestial power. Like your magic, but Celestial Spirit Mage's power is concentrated into objects rather than the holder themselves."

"How did you know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage?" I gasped.

"I could sense it." she answered "Some dragons, one being me, can see forms of magic. And yours takes a similar form to mine. And you must know sky magic, Grandeeney taught you I suppose?" Astraia said, turning to Wendy.

"Y-Yes." Wendy spluttered, shocked that Astraia could tell what magic she used.

Atria smiled to herself for a moment and then continued "I control the heavens, with the power of light. However I also have some power over time and space. This means I can travel through time and space, but it drains a lot of my magic and I couldn't' travel now, not with the children. Also there are time paradoxes..." Astraia trailed off, talking more to herself.

"Time travel..." Wendy and I whispered in amazement.

"I'm stuffed!" said Gray, doing a loud belch.

"Gray, don't do that when you're a guest at someone's home. It's rude." I scolded.

"Don't worry about it." Astraia said "I take it as a complement. It means I'm a good cook."

"Indeed." Lily agreed, patting his belly.

"That was a wonderful meal, thank you." Erza complimented.

"That's quite alright my dear." Astraia replied and then gasped "Its midday already! You need to get going if you're going to reach the Acnologia's tower by evening."

We collected up our stuff, thanking Astraia for the meal once again, and heading out of the cavern. I stopped before exiting the cave.

"Astraia, I forgot to ask before, but could you take us back to Earthland when we find Natsu?" I asked

"Of course my dear, I'll be waiting right here for you." Astraia smiled.

"Thank you."

**Astraia:**

Igneel, you need to be more careful next time. What if they find out?

I just hoped Igneel would not try to send another message to me. He had almost been caught. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if they discovered that Igneel and I had found a way around the no communication rule. Grandeeney would also be in trouble if they found out. She was putting herself at risk helping us. Grandeeney could change her form to a ball of light which she could travel through space in undetected, if she was carful. She would relay our messages through the resistance to us, but it became a lot more difficult for her to travel undetected, so we tried to limit our messages.

They had almost caught Grandeeney this time; I didn't dare send a message back to Igneel. I willed him not to send me another letter.

"I haven't told the children I can talk to you Igneel." Astraia thought, like she was talking to Igneel, even though he wasn't with her "I haven't told them anything. Do you think I was right to do that? Should I keep doing it? Keep them in the dark... They still didn't understand when I explained to the humans and if they were to understand... Well... They're bound to go off looking for you..."

Astraia sighed and turned her gaze away from her children to the fire "I miss you Igneel. You always knew what to do. How to make me feel better..." and then she smiled "But now I have hope Igneel, I have hope in the humans, I have hope in Lucy and I have hope in your son. And maybe when all this is over he can visit us. It might be fun having Natsu around." Astraia giggled at her thoughts and then sighed again "Look at me talking like this... When I can't even be sure... But whatever happen Igneel know that I love you, the children love you, and Natsu loves you. You, Fire dragon, are oh so loved."


End file.
